Una Nueva Canción
by jago8279
Summary: Luego de derrotar a A-Rise, Umi debe crear una nueva canción para preparar a M s para el siguiente Love-Live. Mientras tanto, Kotori deberá planear el vestuario ¿Y las otras chicas qué estarán haciendo? (TERMINADA)
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno... lo prometido es deuda.**

 **Aquí va una historia para este anime que me había prometido en mi anterior historia, así que... espero que la disfruten.**

 **Los personajes no van a ser 100% iguales a los del anime, pero intentaré que por lo menos se parezcan.**

 **PS: Love Live no me pertenece.**

"Es muy interesante lo que hace A-RISE ¿no crees?" me dijo Kotori mientras se metía un pedazo de carne a la boca.

"¿Te refieres a lo que nos dijeron ayer?" pregunté y ella asintió con dulzura mientras masticaba su comida.

Estábamos almorzando a la sombra de un árbol. Solas, comíamos después de que le dijera a Honoka que estudiase para el exámen que teníamos la próxima semana. Era posible que la mamá de Kotori nos hiciera disolver M's si a alguna le iba mal, así que tenía que obligarla a focalizarse en sus estudios para tener el mínimo riesgo. Además, los almuerzos con sólo Kotori eran mucho más tranquilos.

"No se... nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención. Y prefiero cantar acompañada." respondí.

Hace unos dias, después de que Honoka le pidiese consejos a Tsubasa para el Love Live, ella nos invitó a tomar el té. Ayer fue el evento.

(Flashback)

"Deben hacerse conocer." nos dijo Tsubasa a todas.

"Pero... por haberles ganado ¿no seríamos reconocidas?" preguntó Honoka sin dudar. Cuando vi las caras de rabia de las tres anfitrionas, intenté salvarla.

"A lo que ella se refiere es a que como ustedes eran las favoritas nosotras debimos haber ganado un poco de público." creo que lo que dije fue igual pero en palabras diferentes.

"Si... pero como grupo. No he visto que tengan mucha popularidad como cada una por separado." dijo Tsubasa, algo que irritó un poco a Niko.

"La gran Niko tiene un gran número de fans así que no creo que me hables a mí." dijo intentando defenderse.

"Claro... ¿cómo una enana como tú va a tener fans?" dijo Maki mientras el aura de la sala se iba corrompiendo.

"¿Cómo dijiste cabeza de tomate? Sólo estás celosa por que yo soy la que tiene más fans." respondió Niko con arrogancia.

"No me importa. A diferencia de ti, no necesito la atención de la gente para sentirme bien." ambas se miraban con rabia.

"A decir verdad, la que tiene más fans de ustedes nueve es Maki." dijo Erena-san con burla.

"¿Q-q-qué?" Niko y Maki gritaron al mismo tiempo.

"Ahhh. Con que Maki usa el método de hacerse la difícil para ganar popularidad. Je je je ¿quién lo diría?" se burlaba Nozomi.

"!Claro que no¡" decía Maki completamente roja.

"Ya Nozomi, deja a Maki en paz." le reprochaba Eli.

"Ahhh... ¿acaso Ericchi está celosa de que no le estoy prestando atención a ella?" esta vez Eli fue la que enrojeció.

"¿Qué... te hace pensar eso?" Nozomi solamente rió.

"Por favor continúen." les pedí a nuestras anfitrionas.

"Claro." dijo Anju "Bueno, como les iba diciendo Tsubasa, deben hacerse conocer individualmente para que el público esté de su lado." tenía sentido lo que decían.

"Y ¿qué métodos hay para ganar popularidad?" preguntó Kotori.

"Bueno... viniendo de `Minalinsky´, esa es una manera. Después de todo eres la tercera más popular." espero que eso no le atraiga gente rara. Igualmente yo la defendería en tal caso.

"Pero si todas terminamos trabajando estoy segura que afectaría los estudios de ciertas integrantes." miré a Niko, Honoka, Rin y Hanayo. Las cuatro se voltearon para evitar mi mirada, sabían que me refería a ellas.

"Bueno..." dijo Erena "Otro método es el fanservice." el... ¿qué?

"Por sus caras puedo decir que no saben lo que es eso." ninguna respondió "Como sea... es hacer ver a los fans lo que los fans quieren ver. Por ejemplo... vestirse de tal manera que muestren piel..." definitivamente no haré eso "... o que cada una tenga más tiempo en el escenario..." eso perjudicaría nuestra presentación, somos nueve y no hay tiempo para que cada una tenga su momento de brillar "... o..." empezó a sonreír "Las parejas." vi cómo Hanayo empezaba a entusiasmarse, ella debía saber más de esto que nosotras.

"¿Y qué es eso de las parejas?" preguntó Rin.

"Dependiendo del comportamiento que tengan con cada una, los fans las empezarán a emparejar." ... ¿será que a mi me emparejaron con alguien?

"Oohh... Yo quiero con Kayochin." gritó Rin con entusiasmo mientras la abrazaba.

"Pero ustedes son tres entonces... ¿cómo es eso?" vi cómo Tsubasa-san se sonrojaba.

"Erena y yo somos una pareja que los fans ven con mucha fuerza, y Tsubasa..." ella hizo gestos con cada parte de su cuerpo para que no dijeran nada.

"Entiendo, debe ser muy vergonzoso que la gente ande cambiando el sentido de lo que pasa." dije con mucha vergüenza.

"Umi debe ser la que más quiere saber con quién la emparejan ¿no?" Nozomi... "No hay porqué avergonzarse Umi-chan." es imposible no hacerlo cuando lo dices así.

"Bueno, como no vamos a ir haciendo lo que los fans quieren todo el tiempo... ¿hay algún otro método?" preguntó Maki mientras miraba de un lado para otro. Ella obviamente quería saber con quién la emparejaban. Aunque por lo que describió Erena, creo que ya se.

"Los singles, dúos y grupos en el grupo." parecía que Niko se entusiasmaba por la idea.

"Eso era lo que querían oír estos oídos. La clave perfecta para lanzarme al estrellato, es ser solista." considerando que ella no ha hecho la letra de ninguna canción... no creo que le quede tan fácil. Pero yo que hago todas las letras (aunque algunas con un poco de ayuda)... no. No me iría de solista ni en mil años.

"Exacto Niko. Aunque generalmente las Idols son un grupo, muchas veces alguna sale del grupo y empieza a hacer su propia música y alcanza la cima. Pero, en el caso de las School-Idol, es muy difícil que lo logren por sí solas, así que tendrás que esperar." Niko quedó un poco desilusionada, aunque no parecía estar triste.

"Entonces lo que hacen es ir sacando sus canciones por sí solas dentro del grupo en modo de práctica." dijo Honoka.

"No es tan así." dijo con incomodidad Anju "Es más para hacerse conocer y al grupo como tal. Además sirve para el futuro."

"Pero eso no creo que sea lo mejor para nosotras... nuestras canciones la idea es hacerlo todas juntas ¿no?" dijo Eli. No podía negar lo que ella decía, somos un grupo.

"Si pero esto es más para hacernos conocer más Eli. Cada una tiene sus propios sentimientos que transmitir al cantar y eso puede ayudarnos a cada una." respondió Kotori. Y tampoco podía argumentar lo que ella decía, cada una tenía sus cosas que comunicar, lo digo por propia experiencia.

"Exacto. Además no es necesario que en el escenario sólo sea una la que cante, las otras pueden ayudar y en los conciertos generalmente la cantarán todas. Esto es meramente promocional." dijo Anju.

"Y... ¿no hay más?" preguntó Honoka.

"No. Esto es lo único que les podemos decir." dijo Tsubasa.

"Y ¿por qué nos lo dijeron?" volvió preguntar.

"Considérenlo un premio por haber avanzado hasta el Love Live." dijo Erena.

"Lo único que esperamos de ustedes es que ganen." dijo Anju.

"Je je je. Lo intentaremos." dijo Honoka mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Íbamos saliendo, cuando Niko corrió hacia las integrantes de A-RISE.

"Pueden decirme cómo es la lista de popularidad por favor." las tres sonrieron con incomodidad. A decir verdad, yo también sentía un poco de curiosidad por saber.

"Claro." todas nos giramos para ver a Tsubasa-san de frente, todas teníamos la curiosidad de saber nuestro puesto "Como ya dijimos, el primer lugar es para Maki, por su actitud. Luego va Honoka-san por ser la líder. Y luego Kotori, por su trabajo. Luego Niko por ser la que más se hace notar, además que la gente adora a su `movimiento´.¨ en el fondo, Niko cantaba `Nico Nico Nii´ con una sonrisa permanente ¨Luego Nozomi, porque la gente la ve como una figura materna. Luego Eli por su calidad de baile. Luego Hanayo por ser la más tierna de todas, además de ser la que con la gente más se identifica." supongo que era por su afición a las Idol y cómo pasó de ser estudiante a vencer a una de sus ídolos "Luego Rin por su alegría. Y por último Umi, por su determinación." era bastante deprimente que Rin fuese de las últimas cuando era la más alegre de todas, aunque me ponía un poco triste ser la última. No quiero ser el centro de atención, pero... pensé que era mejor.

"¿Que pasa Umi-san? ¿decepcionada por tu lugar?" dijo Erena con un poco de preocupación.

"No, solamente un poco sorprendida.¨ claro... ¨En nuestro colegio soy de las más populares por ser de las mejores en el grupo de arquería, pensé que eso se iba a transmitir afuera." pero no me importa mucho.

"Nosotras también nos sorprendimos cuando te vimos en esa posición." no sabía por qué todas se enfocaban en mí ¿era tan grave no ser tan popular? Me gustaba más así igualmente, no tenía a todo el mundo siguiéndome. Es menos vergonzoso "Creemos que se debe a que como tienes la misma actitud que Maki, lo que Nozomi explicó perfectamente, suponemos que ella te quitó el foco de atención y lentamente fuiste perdiendo popularidad." ahh era eso. Bueno qué podré hacer.

"No creo que importe mucho, somos nueve y no todas podemos ser la número uno." mi tono no parece que comunica que no me importa "Voy saliendo."

(Fin del Flashback)

"Pero Umi-chan debería hacerse notar. Umi-chan tiene muchas fortalezas y no parece que las quieras dejar ver." no podía evitar sonrojarme frente a su cumplido.

"No... digas eso." intenté mirar hacia el otro lado. Oí su dulce risa mientras intentaba no mirarla.

"Pero es en serio. Umi-chan debería brillar como ninguna porque Umi-chan puede hacerlo." no sabía si lo quería decir para hacerme sonrojar más, pero lo logró "Yo creo que eres de las mejores de todas y eres de las que más se esfuerza por sacar adelante a nuestro grupo. Eres una persona muy importante para el grupo Umi-chan." Kotori era la única persona que podía avergonzarme totalmente y luego hacerme sonreír tan fácilmente.

"Gracias. Pero tú eres igual de importante Kotori-chan." le agarré las manos y ella se sorprendió por mi gesto "Sin tí no creo que pudiese sobrevivir a todo lo que pasa entre nosotras nueve. Realmente aprecio la calma que me trae hablar contigo." nos quedamos viendo fijamente a los ojos hasta que me di cuenta que teníamos las manos agarradas "Perdón me dejé llevar por el momento."

"Ja ja tranquila." reía entre dientes "¿Vamos al salón?" ambas habíamos acabado nuestros almuerzos.

"Si, sería perfecto." y nos levantamos para irnos.

Depronto debería hacerme notar más. Depronto quiero que la gente me vea más.

 **Gracias por leer. Dejen sus review y lo que quieran (si quieren) para saber si les ha ido gustando la historia.**

 **El ranking de M´s no es para incentivar polémica ni nada por el estilo, simplemente puse el orden así por que quise y pensé que era pertinente de esa manera. Además sirve para poner un poco de contexto en la historia además de ser motivación principal de Umi para mejorar.**

 **Trataré de publicar semanalmente en los Domingos ó Lunes, pero si tengo el siguiente capítulo antes de tiempo lo seguiré publicando en esos días para evitar que si en algún momento me trabo no frenar las publicaciones.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí va el segundo capítulo. Tengo que aceptar que me he ido impresionando con la recepción que ha ido teniendo (aunque supongo que viene incluido con la popularidad de estos f** **ics) y lo único que puedo hacer es agradecerles con un nuevo capitulo y... espero que lo disfruten.**

Caminábamos al salón en un silencio cómodo. Pasaban los pasillos y estaba un poco esperanzada de ver a Honoka estudiando. Ya casi llegábamos al saló, cuando vi a todas las integrantes de M´s saliendo de nuestro salón con sonrisas en sus rostros y cada una yendo hacia sus respectivas clases.

Ho...No...Ka

¨No creo que sea lo que parece.¨ dijo Kotori con ilusión. Yo no creía lo que decía.

Empecé a caminar rápidamente hacia el salón. Llegué y abrí la puerta con fuerza, y la vi inocentemente leyendo el libro de Ciencias.

'Y me intenta engañar' pensé con rabia.

"!Honoka¡" ella dio un brinco por la sorpresa que le dió mi grito.

"¿Qué pasa Umi?" me dijo con inocencia.

"Te dije que te pusieras a estudiar y por lo que veo, no lo hiciste." Kotori se puso al lado mío y vi que tenía una cara de confusión. Era entendible, Honoka lo fingía bien y a la vez no.

"Pero... ¿qué dices?" le dio una rápido vistazo al libro "He estado aquí aprendiéndome el nombre de todos los huesos de nuestro cuerpo." ya me empezaba a irritar.

"Honoka... te pedí que estudiaras matemáticas. Es en la que peor te va." Kotori quedó, justificadamente, desilusionada con Honoka.

"Ehhhh... pues... ya le pedí ayuda al profesor y pues... creo que ya entendí." miraba de un lado al otro, era bastante obvio que estaba mintiendo.

"Dime qué le preguntaste." su mirada quedó en blanco intentando buscar una respuesta.

"Ehhh... ¿probabilidad?"

"Es eso una pregunta o una respuesta." sentí la mano de Kotori en mi hombro, pero no podía dejarme, esto era importante para nosotras.

"Una respuesta." Hahh

"Estamos viendo ecuaciones logarítmicas." le dije y ella ya no sabía que decir.

"Umi-chan" sentí que la mano de Kotori me jaló para que la viera a ella "Creo que ya sabemos que Honoka no estudió cuando se lo pediste." asentí lentamente, definitivamente ella era mi debilidad "También sabemos que ella no puede estudiar a menos de que tenga a alguien con quien hacerlo." asentí nuevamente, sus ojos me daban calma y me tranquilizaban. De reojo veía cómo Honoka nos miraba fijamente con una sonrisa "Creo que en vez de obligarla a estudiar debemos ayudarla, así también mejoraremos." bueno, tenía un punto.

"Es injusto que siempre la defiendas." era verdaderamente injusto, ella debe saber que no le puedo negar nada.

"Creo que es un poco injusto con Honoka-chan que siempre le grites." a veces siento que Kotori le pone más atención a ella que a mi.

"Si, Umi-chan es injusta conmigo." dijo Honoka con burla mientras se paraba. Con furia le mandé una mirada que hizo que se volviera a sentar.

"Y... ¿de qué estaban hablado con las otras chicas?" preguntó Kotori. Debo decir que me daba un poco de curiosidad una reunión del grupo con todas menos nosotras dos.

"Ahh, creo que tienen una idea para una nueva canción." ¿una nueva canción? Pero... hace poco hicimos una para la competencia con Arise. No creo que me dé la creatividad tan de repente "Pero creo que las especificaciones se las darán luego del ensayo." Kotori también parecía un poco sorprendida por ello. Según lo que me decía, hacer el diseño perfecto para cada presentación y cada integrante era más difícil que escribir la letra. Y eso era mucho que decir.

En ese momento sonó la campana. Nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos pupitres (Honoka en la segunda fila en el último puesto, Kotori en la cuarta fila en el tercer puesto (de seis en total) y yo en la tercera fila en el quinto puesto). Llegó la profesora y luego de revisar que todas estuviéramos, empezó la clase.

La clase avanzaba y al ver que era un tema que ya había investigado, saqué mi cuaderno y me puse a escribir.

* * *

La clase de literatura es, definitivamente, mi favorita. Seguramente, les parecerá raro que escriba esto en mi clase favorita, generando que no preste atención (por favor no se lo digan a Honoka), pero tenía ganas de escribir esto, seguramente me hace tener la mente tranquila para poder escribir una canción, si es que eso es lo que quieren que haga.

Además no es como si esto lo llegase a leer alguien ¿no? No es mi idea. Así que si alguien que no sea yo lee esto, por favor déjelo en la chimenea más cercana y quémelo hasta que no quede nada más que sus cenizas.

Gracias por su comprensión.

Como sea...

Verdaderamente me encanta esta clase, además de darme las bases para entender el contexto de cada libro o escrito que uno lea, o por lo menos alguna parte de estos, me sirve para mi labor en M´s como la que escribe la letra de cada canción. Aunque debo admitir que es un poco vergonzoso que lean lo que uno siente a través de las palabras. Aunque ya no me molesta tanto como la primera vez que tuve que entregar un escrito el año pasado. Aunque tenía la seguridad de que había hecho un buen trabajo (disculpen si sueno un poco arrogante) no pude sentirme bien dejando que alguien más lea lo que estaba en mi cabeza. Recuerdo haber disfrutado cada palabra que escribía para ese trabajo (una pequeña historia), poniendo mi alma y mente en esos personajes. Cada nueva palabra soltaba una nueva idea y así sucesivamente hasta que terminé por escribir más de lo que debía. Es bastante raro contarle esto a alguien más, a decir verdad ni le he contado ni a Kotori ni a Honoka sobe esto, así es mejor y sabiendo que nadie leerá esto, estoy tranquila (¿o debería no estarlo?). Claramente tuve que borrar cosas que sentía tristeza borrando, y mientras lo borraba, caía en cuenta de que alguien más lo iba ha leer.

No piensen de mí como una despistada por este evento. Mejor reformulo mis palabras para que no haya malentendidos. No había caído en cuenta de que todo lo que había puesto en el papel, todo lo que había sentido mientras lo escribía, iba a ser comunicado al profesor. Desde ese momento me surgieron unas 500 preguntas tales como: `¿le gustará?´, `¿lo habré hecho bien?´, `¿tendrá sentido?´, `¿qué pensará cuando lo lea?´, `¿habré cometido un error?´, etc... etc...

La verdad no sabía qué hacer con lo que había hecho, y luego de debatirme por un tiempo las posibilidades, tomé una decisión. Decidí que no importa lo que pensaran y que simplemente no la entregaría, haría otra historia un poco más simple y la entregaría sin pena ni gloria, aunque con un poco de arrepentimiento.

...

¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensaban en mí como LA protagonista de algún programa de televisión o de una historia? Aquella que es perfecta en todo y simplemente lo demuestra porque así es como es. No. No soy así. Soy humana después de todo y tenía mis temores sobre lo que la gente pensase de mí, incluso si fuese un profesor que en la vida llegaré a ver otra vez. Y lo digo por experiencia, porque esto que les cuento fue a principios del anterior año y ese profesor ya se fue del instituto.

Ya después de eso, y en los trabajos subsecuentes, encontré mi amor por la poesía. No sé qué fue lo que me atrajo tanto de ella, pero simplemente no podía parar de escribir algo e inmediatamente botarlo a la basura. Aunque un pequeño error de escribir en clase de literatura algo aparte (como estoy haciendo en este momento), hizo que Kotori revisase mi cuaderno y encontrase uno de los poemas que había escrito. No supe qué hacer, me quedé estática mientras veía como leía las palabras mientras un pequeño rubor cubría sus mejillas. Yo por otra parte tenía la cara totalmente roja, mientras barajaba mis opciones: ¿usar la fuerza con Kotori? ni en un millón de años, ¿pedirle que me lo devolviera? si por lo menos pudiera hablar... ¿irme de la ciudad? no tenía los recursos para hacer esa hazaña. Igualmente antes de que encontrase algo que posibilitara que no pasara por una mayor vergüenza, ella simplemente me entregó el cuaderno mientras me pedía que le mostrara más, agregando que le había encantado.

Todas mis inseguridades se esfumaron con tan solo esas palabras de ella, era increíble cómo ella podía darme tanta tranquilidad en un momento como ese. Desde ese momento, le mostraba todo lo que escribía a ella y ella lo leía con una sonrisa en sus labios, y eso era todo lo que yo pedía. Por ella es que puedo componer para M´s a decir verdad.

* * *

La campana sonó para dar final a la hora de clase y el profesor salió.

Bueno, otra hora de literatura perdida escribiendo algo. Mejor lo boto de una vez, no quiero que esto lo vea alguien más, es bastante vergonzoso incluso escribirle a un lector imaginario ¿saben? Como sea, debo botarlo antes de que alguien lo vea y lo suba a Internet o algo así, no quiero que ahora los fans me vean de esta manera que les estoy contando (incluso si no debería llegarles esto ni siquiera).

Umi se levantó de su silla y vio a Honoka dormida en su pupitre. Con rabia, fue hacia ella y la sacudió para que se levantara. Honoka se levantó con un poco de sorpresa y vio a una Umi totalmente furiosa.

¨Honoka, en serio no entiendo cómo tú puedes ser la líder de nuestro grupo siendo tan descarada de no poder prestarle atención a la clase.¨ `Me siento un poco mal por decirle eso, yo tampoco estaba poniendo atención después de todo.´ sin darse cuenta, dejó caer el cuaderno mientras se calmaba `Por lo menos por hoy debo ser más permisiva con ella.´ ¨¿Sabes qué?... no importa. Pero por lo menos pon atención a la clase Beelsde matemáticas ¿ok?¨ Honoka asintió ¨Gracias¨ Umi se devolvió a su puesto mientras Honoka se quedaba un poco confundida. Al otro lado, Kotori le dedicó una sonrisa a Umi, lo que causó su sonrojo. Honoka por el otro lado, vio que había un cuaderno en el piso y lo abrió viendo que era de Umi.

¨Umi¨ la llamó.

¨¿Qué pasa Honoka?¨

`Esperen un momento... el cuaderno de literatura de Umi debe tener sus escritos.´ ¨No nada, perdón por molestarte.¨ Umi quedó confundida y se preparó para la clase de matemáticas mientras la campana volvía a sonar. Honoka disimuladamente y sin levantar sospechas, abrió el cuaderno y sonrió al ver el contenido del mismo.

`Esto facilitará mucho más las cosas. Je Je Je Umi... lo sabía.´

 **Espero que les halla gustado y nos vemos.**

 **Night Flying: gracias, espero que sigas disfrutando.**

 **Beelze: como dije: lo prometido es deuda. Creo que Umi también es mi favorita, pero en esta historia intentaré no solamente tener un punto de vista (o por lo menos por la mayoría de la historia) como hice en mi historia pasada.**

 **danielglark: gracias por que veo que realmente de importa esta historia (o por lo menos te importa que lo haga bien), intenté corregir mis redacciones y espero que esté mejor que el anterior. Sé a lo que te refieres y sé que necesito de alguien que me ayude. Sin embargo, el mero hecho de que esta historia salga en alguna parte (además de mi cabeza) es impresionante para mí. A decir verdad no creo que pueda mostrarle esto a alguien además de a ustedes, estando yo en el** **anonimato y a decir verdad creo que nunca lo podré hacer. Quise que el `escrito´ que hizo Umi en este capítulo exponga lo que quiero decir (con la diferencia que no tengo ninguna Kotori a quien confiar para mostrarle algo). Yo escribo porque me encanta hacerlo y con esta clase de historia trato de mejorar cada día, y personas como tú me ayudan a mejorar y me da un poco de tristeza que no pueda agradecerte en persona pero... lo prefiero así porque no creo que mi personalidad me permita decirle abiertamente lo que hago. Espero que esta historia te satisfaga. Y tranquilo, no impones nada, incluso me gusta que me digan lo que tengo mal.**

 **PS: el `escrito´ de Umi, y el capítulo como tal, ya estaba listo hace una semana e incluso me impresionó el review que me dio danielglark porque no tenía nada más que decir (además de alguna que otra explicación) porque el escrito mismo creo que expone lo que hago o lo que intento hacer con estas historias.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdónenme la vida por no actualizar el Lunes pero... realmente este capítulo ha sido el más difícil que he tenido que hacer. Y no por ser complicado temáticamente ni nada por el estilo, solamente que las palabras no me llegaban. Incluso creo que no está muy bueno que digamos e incluso es la mitad del capítulo que planeaba sacar, pero no pude. Pero creo que está bien... definitivamente no como esperaba pero si esperara hasta ese momento... no estaría el capítulo si no hasta el próximo año, creo.**

 **Hah**

 **Sin más que decir, gracias por su paciencia y espero que lo disfruten.**

Y sonó la campana.

Guardé todas mis cosas y esperé a Kotori y Honoka en el pasillo para que fuéramos al ensayo. Me paré al frente de la puerta (sin estorbar a nadie) y vi cómo Kotori salía tranquilamente.

¨Honoka me dijo que se iba a quedar un momento para preguntarle algo al profesor.¨ me dijo. Yo puse una sonrisa.

¨Por fin mis regaños surten efecto.¨ dije con burla, Kotori rió. Aunque tengo que admitir que sí me alegra que Honoka se esté enfocando en mejorar.

Empecé a caminar hacia mi casillero para sacar la ropa del entrenamiento, Kotori me siguió para hacer lo mismo.

¨No se si fue por tus regaños, pero sí me hace feliz que se ponga más atenta.¨

Sacamos nuestra ropa mientras hablábamos sobre la nueva canción que las otras integrantes planeaban. Nos preguntábamos sobre si ellas ya tenían una idea para las letras y vestuario que hiciera que nuestro `trabajo´ fuese más sencillo. Sabíamos que ese no era el caso. Llegamos al vestuario y nos sorprendimos al ver que no había llegado nadie.

¨Supongo que los profesores las pusieron ha hacer algo.¨ dijo Kotori un poco nerviosa, mientras miraba su bolsa con su ropa.

¨Si… ¿nos vamos adelantando?¨ le pregunté, ella asintió lentamente.

Abrí la bolsa y oí todo el sonido de la cremallera abriéndose. La sala estaba totalmente callada mientras notaba que la atmósfera se hacía cada vez más incómoda. Saqué mi camisa deportiva y la miré por un rato mientras me iba dando cuenta que mis manos estaban temblando.

No me gustaba para nada esta atmósfera.

No sé si era por estar solas nosotras dos, ya que cuando estaban todas (o la mayoría) no pasaba esto, o si era porque éramos nosotras dos solas en este cuarto. Supongo que me iré por la primera. Como sea… ¡¿Cuándo llegarán todas?!

Creo que debo cambiarme lo más rápido posible. Sí… eso es lo mejor. Solamente tranquilízate, es tu amiga y las dos son mujeres, así que no hay problema. Si… no hay problema.

Primero quítate la chaqueta… bien, vas bien. Ahora, prepárate para un cambio rápido de la camiseta. A la una… a las dos… y a las… tres…

Carajo, ¿por qué justo mi pelo tiene que estorbar? … Bien, ya tienes una afuera, ahora ponte la otra… Primero brazo izquierdo y ahora el derecho y… esta al revés… Ahhhh, ¿qué es esto?… ¿Por qué soy tan tímida con todo?

¨¿Estás bien Umi?¨ … ¨¿Umi?¨

¨Ehhh… si, es que me da un poco te pena que estemos sólo las dos acá y pues… si.¨ ¿y ahora por qué me sonrojo? ¿Y por qué ella también está un poco sonrojada? …

¨Ah… si… es un poco vergonzoso ¿no?¨ dijo mientras se alejaba un poco ¨Ehh… ¿necesitas privacidad?¨ preguntó con dulzura.

¨No, tranquila… es algo tonto de mi parte. Tú sabes que detesto todo lo que me pueda avergonzar, pero… esto no me importa mucho.¨ le dije con una sonrisa y ella me la respondió con la suya. Esa pequeña charla hizo que me calmara, otra vez Kotori con sus simples palabras me lograba calmar.

Cuando nos terminamos de cambiar, abrimos la puerta y vimos que las otras ya venían para acá con Honoka liderando por un alto margen. Las saludamos y les dijimos que nos íbamos adelantando y ellas nos miraron con sonrisas mientras oía que se murmuraban.

Calentamos por un rato entre nosotras dos y luego llegaron todas y se unieron para que pudiésemos empezar lo más pronto posible. Terminamos de calentar y nos hicimos en nuestras parejas usuales: Rin y Hanayo, Honoka y Nozomi (supongo que sería Eli y Nozomi pero Eli era la que nos instruía así que no se podía), Maki y Nico (aunque a ellas no parecía gustarles la idea de estar juntas), y Kotori y yo.

Nos juntamos y me hizo recordar eso de las `parejas´ que nos habían hablado las de A-Rise y me empecé sonrojar. Seguía sin saber con quien me emparejaban. Aunque si fuera con Kotori, no me molestaría… por favor olviden que dije eso.

El entrenamiento pasó como cualquier otro y terminamos muy cansadas por todo lo que habíamos hecho.

¨Muy buen trabajo el que hemos hecho, pero necesitamos mucho más si realmente queremos ganar esto.¨ dijo Eli como últimas palabras y todas asentimos. Realmente necesitábamos ser mucho mejores para poder ganar.

¨Heh… Eli.¨ dijo Kotori a lo que Eli volteó a verla ¨Honoka nos dijo que íbamos a preparar una canción como preparación, ¿podrías explicarnos qué es lo que tienen planeado?¨ esto sí me tenía con curiosidad ¿qué planean hacer para que podamos subir nuestra popularidad? ¿qué haré yo para subir la mía? ... no es queme importe, claro.

¨Je, ya estaba a punto de hablarle a ustedes sobre esto.¨ respondió con una sonrisa pícara ¨Lo que planeamos hacer es…¨ ¿para qué nos pone en suspenso? ¨Una canción de amor.¨ …

¨Ehhhhhhhh¨ ehhhhhhhhh ¨Ehhhhhhh¨ … ya, cálmate. Que hallan dicho que es una canción de amor, no quiere decir que yo la escriba.

¨Escrita 100% por Umi.¨ … ¿a cuánto estarán los pasajes en estas fechas?

Me quise levantar para poder huir, pero sentí un brazo que me sujetaba. Nozomi…

¨Qué pasa Umi… acaso no tienes a alguien que ya haya robado tu corazón.¨ me sonrojé mientras pensaba en la remota posibilidad de esa persona. Las otras por el otro lado, se reían ante mi reacción.¨O es que ya hay alguien y tienes pena por hacerlo.¨

¨Esto… yo…¨ (procesando… procesando)

¨Nozomi ya para de molestarla.¨ dijo Maki, quien al parecer era la única que podía hablar entre risas. Gracias…

¨Yo…¨ … ¨¡¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?! ¡¿Y por qué tiene que ser una de amor?!¨

¨Porque eres la menos popular entre nosotras y debes ganar algo de popularidad escribiendo una canción tú sola y sobre todo si es de amor.¨ dijo Honoka.

¨Yo escribo la letra de todas las canciones.¨ o por lo menos la mayoría de la letra.

¨Si, pero creemos que la gente piensa que la letra es entre todas y por lo tanto no te ven como la principal.¨ dijo Nico. Bueno, tiene sentido, pero…

¨Todavía no entiendo por qué tiene que ser de amor.¨

¨Por que la última vez que hicimos una canción de amor, fue muy popular.¨ dijo Nozomi ¨Y ni siquiera creo que sea una canción de amor con todas las de la ley. Necesitamos una canción donde sirva como dedicación a la persona que amas, no a la gente que aprecias.¨ no parecía como si les gustase mucho la anterior canción.

¨No les gusta la anterior ¿o qué?¨ pregunté.

¨No es eso… sólo pensamos que esa canción era para los fans. Esta va a ser para alguien en especial. La diferencia radica en que en una nos ven como las Idols del grupo M´s, mientras que en la otra nos ven como personas que tienen sus problemas de amor y todo.¨ … wow, no lo había pensado de esa manera.

¨Yo creo que Umi lo puede hacer.¨ dijo Kotori ¨Umi escribe muy bien y… si, yo creo que lo podrías hacer.¨ je, Kotori.

¨Entonces… ¿para cuándo sería?¨ Todas sonrieron ¿Qué podría pasar mal?… mejor no me respondo.

¨Lo mejor sería entre estas dos semanas, pero… entre más rápido mejor.¨ dijo Hanayo. Creo que lo podré hacer.

¨Bueno, como es una canción de amor, ustedes dos harán lo que quieran con tal de que plasmen sus sentimientos y pensamientos en lo que hagan.¨ nos dijo Eli a Kotori y a mi ¨Yo estaré preparando una coreografía con las demás.¨ hizo una breve pausa mientras todas gritaban un `¡Sí!´ ¨Hasta que no hallan terminado, no vamos a ensayar. Sin embargo, practiquen todo lo que hemos hecho para cuando nos volvamos a reunir.¨ asentimos.

¨Cualquier cosa nos piden ayuda.¨ dijo con entusiasmo Rin.

¨Si¨ dijimos al mismo tiempo.

¨Pero… Honoka necesita estudiar.¨ no crean que eso se me escapa ¨¿Qué haremos?¨

¨Tranquila, nosotras nos encargaremos.¨ dijo Nico, no estoy segura si ella es la que debería estar diciendo esto, pero bueno. Agradezco que se haya ofrecido.

¨Nos vemos mañana. Descansen.¨ dijo Nozomi por último y me fui con Kotori mientras ellas se quedaban hablando.

Por el camino discutimos sobre lo que nos habían dicho. No hablábamos sobre qué estábamos pensando hacer porque ninguna sabía lo que iba hacer. Cuando llegó el momento de separarnos, nos despedimos y nos dirigimos cada una a su respectiva casa.

¿A quién le dedicaré esto?

 **Nuevamente perdónenme por no haber actualizado antes, definitivamente estaré continuando esta historia.**

 **Intentaré seguir subiendo los capítulos los Domingos ó Lunes pero no puedo prometer nada.**

 **Gracias por leer y si quieren dejen su review o lo que sea, es MUY agradecido.**

 **Night Flying: espero que lo sigas disfrutando. Con respecto a lo que dejo ambiguo en los capítulos, siempre intento que todo se sepa al final de alguna u otra manera, así que te tendrás que esperar bastante para saber. Gracias por tu review.**

 **daniel: gracias (de nuevo) por tu interés y aprecio mucho tus palabras, a decir verdad prefiero mil veces un review que un fav o lo que sea. Una parte de mi respuesta a este review va a ser en el final porque pues quiero responder todo lo que dijiste, pero para que pueda hacerlo necesitaré que se acabe la historia. Con respecto a lo de que yo escriba esto incluso con todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza: en mi anterior historia dejé unas `propuestas´ donde los lectores contribuyeran a la historia. No resultó. No se si porque o no querían o decían internamente `¿será que lo hago?´ y se decantaron por no hacerlo, como sea. Yo trataba que personas como tú, que querían escribir algo pero por una u otra razón no lo hacían, tuvieran la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero fracasó. No creo que lo vuelva a hacer en esta pero no lo descarto completamente. Muchas gracias por tus** **correcciones intentaré mejorar.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, por lo menos estoy subiendo los capítulos. No en el momento que deseaba pero... meh ya que.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Por cierto, Feliz Navidad (o lo que sea que celebren) y Feliz Año.**

Y llegué a mi casa.

Eran como las 5:50, algo tarde pero era normal teniendo en cuenta que tuvimos el ensayo y todo lo que el conlleva (errores, correcciones, recomendaciones, sugerencias, etc…). Además, nos tomamos su debido tiempo en la larga y pacífica caminata que hice con Kotori, que nos hizo relajar un poco para lo que viene. Hacer una nueva canción.

Entré a mi casa y saludé a mi papá y a mi mamá para luego ir directamente a mi cuarto. Estoy segura que voy a estar aquí un buen tiempo y ni siquiera tengo nada por hablar con mis papás además del típico: `¿cómo les fue?´ Supongo que les podría pedir ayuda para la canción, pero… no. No son las personas adecuadas para estos temas, nunca les he podido hablar sobre ellos. Ya deben saber porque es que no me va para nada bien con estos temas.

Entré a mi cuarto y dejé mis cosas en el piso. Me recosté en mi mirando hacia el techo, mientras toda clase de preguntas me empezaban a acechar.

No me arrepiento de haber aceptado esto (no por ahora), pero definitivamente no estoy segura de lo que hacer. Jamás me he enamorado… que yo sepa. Nunca he sabido lo que se siente cuando estás cerca a esa persona, nunca he sentido nada que me haga pensar lo contrario. Es un poco triste a decir verdad. Yo que quiero ser escritora algún día, nunca he sentido lo que mis escritos tratan de decir. Ja, de pronto le estoy dando muchas vueltas al asunto. Después de todo no todo lo que leo es basado en una experiencia vivida, pero… estoy segura que cada uno de esos escritos tiene algo de la personalidad de cada uno de esos autores. Entonces… ¿por qué es que puedo con tanta libertad y comodidad, escribir lo que escribo?

No lo entiendo. Y no me gusta no entenderlo. De pronto si escribo encontraré una respuesta. Quien sabe.

A ver… ¿con qué empiezo?… ¿con qué se empieza?… Ya que.

`como escribir una cancion de amor?´ quizá el internet me ayude… `Parte 1 Juntando las letras´ como es lo primero que sale, supongo que servirá `1. Escribe acerca de tu amor…´ bueno, empezamos bien `2. Inventa metáforas…´ la nada es un todo en sí. Complejo pero… puede servir `3. Adorna tu narrativa con símiles…´ la nada es como mi amor por ella, intangible… no `4. Encuentra tu imagen…´ ¿encuentra tu imagen? … nada… perfecto `5. Haz una lista de palabras…´ … siguiente `6. Encuentra algunas rimas…´ nada y pasada… nada y amada… nada y nada (nadar), listo `7. Define el arco de tu canción…´ no me malinterpreten, pero… ¿hemos hecho mal las canciones del grupo? No creo, no espero.

¿Será que le pregunto a Kotori ya a hecho algo? No le puede ir yendo peor que a mí ¿no? Aunque si mal no recuerdo, ella siempre se toma su tiempo para hacer sus diseños. Debería hacer lo mismo, pero incluso si me tomo mi tiempo… no creo que pueda llegar algo a la cabeza. Hah… ¿debería preguntarle a Maki? Ella es la compone la melodía, ella debe ser la que más sepa sobre esto. Si…

Eri… Hanayo… Honoka… Kotori… Mamá… Maki.

(Sonó el teléfono. Hasta que…)

¨Halo.¨ esa definitivamente no era la voz de Maki.

¨Hola, ¿está Nishikino Maki disponible?¨ ¿quién era?

¨¿Maki? Claro. Ya te la paso Um… persona que nunca he oído hablar.¨ ¿…? ¿esa no era Rin?

¨Claro… gracias.¨ sí, creo que era Rin.

¨Aló.¨ dijo con un poco de inseguridad.

¨Hola Maki ¿cómo estás?¨ supongo que no sería educado preguntarle de una vez.

¨Bien ¿y tu?¨

¨Bien. Si, bien.¨ …

¨Y… ¿necesitas algo?¨

¨Ah, si. Perdón. Es que… verás, yo he ido teniendo problemas con la canción y todo eso… Entonces, quería saber si tu me podrías ayudar.¨ bueno, creo que debería calmarme.

¨Ahhh, pues yo. A decir verdad no sabría qué decirte.¨ ¿y ahora qué les diré mañana?

¨Espera Umi.¨ ¿Nozomi?

¨¿Si?¨

¨Solamente imagínate lo que más te gusta.¨ ¿lo que más me gusta? Si, me puede servir por lo menos para empezar.

¨Gracias Nozomi.¨

¨Si tranquila, no importa. Chao.¨ y colgaron.

¿Lo que más me gusta? ¿Qué es lo que más me gusta?

Vi la puerta abrirse.

¨Umi, la comida está lista.¨ me dijo mi mamá.

¨Ok. Ya bajo.¨ cerró la puerta.

¿La comida? No, no es de lo que más me gusta.

Bajé las escaleras y me senté al frente de mi papá y mi mamá, quienes estaban al otro lado de la mesa, juntos.

¨Gracias por la comida.¨ dijimos y empezamos a comer.

* * *

¨Gracias por la comida mamá.¨

¨De nada ¿si quedaste bien?¨ me preguntó.

¨Si, estaba muy rico.¨ dije mientras llevaba los platos para lavar ¨¿Quieres que yo los lave?¨

¨Si, gracias.¨ me dijo mientras sonreía. Se veía cansada, es lógico, su trabajo es muy demandante. Estar atenta de todo el papeleo del instituto mientras también tienes que estar atenta de las familias que llaman o de la disciplina de nosotras las estudiantes. Definitivamente es un trabajo de mucho compromiso.

Ella se fue a su cuarto y empecé a lavar los platos. Para mí no era gran cosa, a veces me ponen a lavar los platos en el trabajo cuando están cortos de personal o cuando había mucha gente. O cuando pasaban ambas. Además, no sé por qué pero me pongo más creativa cuando tengo algo diferente que hacer. Es raro, pero efectivo. Es realmente importante para este momento que tengo que ser original con lo que voy hacer, esta vez no veré las letras de Umi antes de tener una idea del vestuario y también me dijeron que tenía que inventarme algo yo misma, que salga de lo que yo pienso. De mis sentimientos…

Ahora que lo pienso, creo que nunca me he enamorado… No, creo que nunca lo he hecho. O no sé, nunca lo había pensado y nunca ha salido el tema en ninguna conversación. A decir verdad, ni siquiera sabría qué se siente estar con esa persona que es la indicada para ti. Supongo que será difícil plasmar algo en el que será mi diseño. Aunque, si tengo una idea de lo que podría usar como base.

¡Las alpacas!

…

Ahora que lo pienso, no. No voy a esos extremos je je.

¿Qué se supone que haré?

 **Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima. Dejen sus reviews y lo que sea blah blah blah. Adiós.**

 **AaronVS3: ... ¿okay?... Supongo que te refieres al capítulo 2, pero por ahora no puedo decir nada.**

 **German: ¡tu comentario me ha hecho caer en la desesperación!... no era broma, pero si, lo se. Esto era lo que se supone que seguía así que... yeah (aunque creo que está un poco corto). Con respecto a otras parejas (incluso con otros personajes), a decir verdad no me siento cómodo escribiendo más personajes además de los principales, porque se me hace imposible hacer que todos tengan el mismo enfoque en la historia haciendo que queden cosas sin resolver o simplemente que la gente no quede satisfecha. Aunque creo que de esta manera quedan aún menos satisfechos. Ya que...**

 **daniel: gracias por tu aporte (otra vez). A decir verdad escribir no se me hace difícil, simplemente algunas veces no me llegan las palabras o la inspiración... o las ganas (pero shhhh)**

 **377owo: si, recién empiezo. Bueno, supongo que es una crítica destructiva así que... ehh ¿bueno? No era broma, gracias por tu ayuda. Con respecto a lo del tiempo, es más bien un conflicto conmigo mismo ya que... ya tengo toda la historia planeada: ya sé que va a pasar (aunque no descarto que cambien algunas cosas, incluso ya han cambiado varias cosas) y en qué orden van a pasar y cómo van a pasar. Así planeo todo esto. Solamente que incluso con todo eso a mi disposición me frustra que simplemente me trabe. Hah... como sea. Además sé cómo se siente leer un fic sin terminar (or lo menos prometo que eso nunca va a pasar con los míos, a menos de que pase algo extraordinario que me impida continuarlos, pero dudo que pase) y detesto cuando un fic que me viene gustando simplemente paré y yo me quedo esperando y esperando y esperando...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí va otro capítulo. Perdón por la demora. Ahora, creo que pondré otro capítulo más tarde porque me voy de viaje por unos días así que probablemente la próxima semana no pueda subir otro capítulo. Perdón si está corto pero a mi parecer está bien. Que lo disfruten.**

Terminé de lavar los platos como en dos minutos. Eran pocas cosas por lavar, ya que sólo somos dos, y mi trabajo me ha ido exigiendo velocidad para esto. Hah, que bien que pedí esta semana libre para poder concentrarme en la nueva canción… aunque no me ha ido muy bien que digamos.

Me fui a mi cuarto y entré, todos los papeles regados de ideas que veía que no valían la pena. Aunque supongo que no es tan grave ya que esta es mi primera vez empezando a planear desde el primer día. Las anteriores veces he tenido que esperar a la letra de Umi para poder tener una idea clara en mi cabeza, pero ahora que me dicen que sea con respecto a mis sentimientos… es difícil. No tengo la menor idea de lo que hacer.

Debería esperar a que Umi termine con lo suyo, después de todo ella ha escrito todos esos poemas así que creo que terminaría muy rápido. Ella es muy talentosa para esta clase de trabajos, aunque… ¿me pregunto en quién pensará Umi para poder hacerlos? Quiero decir, ella debe estar pensando en alguien para poder salir con esos versos ¿no? Pero yo soy la única que los leo, y eso, extrañamente, me hace feliz.

Pero Umi debería poder fácilmente confesarse, ella tiene muchas admiradoras (por lo menos en la escuela), y que yo sepa ella nunca ha hablado de ningún hombre, creo que ni siquiera conoce alguno. Claro, yo no puedo decir nada. Yo tampoco conozco ninguno.

¿Será que un fan la ha conquistado?

No, no creo. Ella siempre sea ha destacado con sus escritos, además… no creo que pueda luchar con su vergüenza. Je je je.

De pronto ella simplemente, le sale por talento natural. No me sorprendería viniendo de ella. Si, creo que eso es. Creo que eso haré, sólo voy a dibujar lo primero que se me venga a la cabeza. Ya tengo todo listo en mi mesa, así que voy a intentarlo.

…

Nada, je je je. No se me viene nada. Debería preguntarle a Honoka. No quiero molestar a Umi mientras está trabajando.

(Teléfono… contactos favoritos… Umi… Mamá… Honoka)

¨Aló¨ contestó inmediatamente.

¨Hola Honoka ¿cómo estás?¨

¨Bien, bien ¿y tú? ¿cómo te ha ido con el vestido? si es que has empezado.¨

¨Me ha ido bien, pero con el vestido… no podría decir lo mismo.¨ oí que Honoka estaba susurrando algo ¨¿estoy interrumpiendo algo?¨

¨No, no, no. Tranquila, no es nada.¨ se quedó callada un momento ¨¿Necesitas algo para tus planes del vestido?¨

¨No, tranquila… bueno, si necesito pero más bien como recomendaciones más que ayuda como tal.¨

¨Bueno lo único que te puedo decir es… piensa en lo que más te gusta.¨ je je je, ya creo que descarté esa opción.

¨Bueno… gracias Honoka. Nos vemos mañana.¨

¨Ok. Chao.¨ y colgó.

Tal parece que no avanzo. Creo que será mejor pensarlo antes de hacer algo. A este paso no creo que avance mucho.

* * *

¨¡Ahhhhh!¨ no puedo hacerlo. Definitivamente no puedo hacerlo.

Este es como mi décimo intento escribiendo la letra de esta canción y no puedo avanzar. Es muy vergonzoso además de que lo único que escribo son puras cursilerías que… no ¿acaso seré así con mis poemas? Voy a revisar.

¿Dónde está mi cuaderno de literatura? Estoy segura que no lo saqué de la maleta cuando llegué a casa ¿Será que lo guardé antes de salir? Si. Eso debe ser, no hay nada por lo que preocuparse. Nada en lo absoluto.

Ahora… ¡Ahhhhhh! ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer? Es imposible para mí hacer esto, simplemente no puedo hacerlo.

No, cálmate. Inhala… exhala… inhala… exhala. Ahora concéntrate en lo que estás haciendo, leamos… ahhh ni siquiera puedo leer esta tontería.

Ya. Para de llorar. Te estás acelerando con todo esto, mañana es un nuevo día y seguro que lo podrás hacer. Seguramente lo harás. Si, será mejor dejarlo para mañana. No es mi estilo pero… no puedo más.

* * *

¨Umi, Kotori.¨ nos llamó Honoka ¨Va haber una reunión después del almuerzo en la terraza para avisarles sobre algunas cosas que han planeado para la canción.¨

¨¿Y por qué no nos habían avisado antes?¨ preguntó Umi. Cierto, ¿por qué no nos habrán avisado?… bueno, supongo que tienen sus razones.

¨… Porque me encontraron esta mañana y me dijeron que les avisara.¨ dijo con un poco de nervios.

¨Pero pudieron haber escrito por el grupo de nosotras.¨ respondió Umi.

¨No se porque no lo hicieron… ni idea.¨

¨Y ¿a qué horas tenemos que estar allá.¨ pregunté. Honoka miró el reloj del salón y abrió los ojos como si estuviera sorprendida.

¨Ahora.¨ salió corriendo hacia su puesto ¨Lleven sus almuerzos.¨ salió corriendo.

¨Vamos Umi.¨ la vi y parecía un poco confundida. Se veía tierna.

¨Claro.¨ cogimos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos a la terraza.

Cuando llegamos, todas estaban ahí.

¨Hola Umi, Kotori.¨ nos saludaron todas una por una. Parecían ansiosas por algo y, a decir verdad, era un poco raro y miedoso de alguna manera.

¨¿Necesitan algo?¨ preguntó Umi.

¨Ah, claro.¨ dijo Eli ¨Como va a ser una canción de amor, planeábamos que fuese en parejas la coreografía.¨ oh, tiene sentido ¿pero no quedaría una sola?

¨¿Qué?¨ Umi, al parecer, estaba en negación.

¨Yo sé que lo oíste muy bien Umi.¨ dijo Nozomi con un poco de picardía. Aunque, me parecieran muy tiernas las expresiones de Umi frente a esto que le decían, creo que debo ser la que la ayude.

¨Pero no habría una de nosotras que no tuviera una. Somos nueve.¨ todas quedaron en blanco con lo que yo dije. No lo habían pensado.

¨Yo seré la que esté sola.¨ sabía que Umi se iba a ofrecer. Me tocará con Honoka entonces… no es como si fuese seguro que yo era con Umi… no importa.

¨Ehhh¨ todas parecían nerviosas por esta situación. No parecía que tuvieran esto en mente.

¨Yo seré la que no participe.¨ dijo Honoka pese a las quejas de Umi ¨No podré estar muy enfocada con los ensayos por estar estudiando y porque le tengo que ayudar a mi mamá con la tienda.¨ tal parece que los estudios de Honoka también perjudican a Umi.

¨Pero… yo…¨ le cogí la mano para que se calmara. Ella se volteó y le di una sonrisa para reforzarla. Se volteó al otro lado rápidamente, claramente avergonzada.

¨Tranquila Umi, no es tan grave. Además tu eres la que más necesita estar en esta canción para subir tu popularidad.¨ le dijo Maki. Todas parecían calmarse frente a la nueva situación.

¨Es que… ni siquiera he podido hacer nada para la nueva canción.¨ dijo con frustración.

¨Yo tampoco he podido hacer algo.¨ dije tanto para Umi como para las chicas ¨Ayer intenté pero no me llega nada. Je je¨ reí incómodamente.

¨Eso no es problema. Si quieren la gran Nico les dará una mano.¨ dijo con arrogancia Nico a lo que Maki le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

¨No lo arruines Nico. Estoy segura que ellas lo harán solas.¨ je, parecía que todas confiaban en nosotras.

¨Y ¿cómo serán las parejas?¨ pregunté. Esto sí que me causaba curiosidad.

Vi a Hanayo y Rin abrazándose, mientras que Eli y Nozomi estaban juntas, mientras que Nico y Maki se peleaban por lo anterior.

¨Supongo que me toca con Umi.¨ dije con una sonrisa. A decir verdad, no lo quería de otra manera.

¨Ahhh… claro, Kotori. Me encantaría ser contigo.¨ dijo Umi con un poco de sonrojo que fue aumentando por lo que acababa de decir, mientras que mi cara se iba coloreando de la misma tonalidad.

¨Umi…¨ dije mientras todas se reían con gusto, parecían felices.

¨Bueno… ¿quieren almorzar? Ya estamos todas acá y creo que falta bastante para que se acabe el almuerzo.¨ preguntó Eli. Todas asentimos y nos sentamos junto a nuestras respectivas parejas de baile.

Je je je. Creo que hoy si voy a poder avanzar en el vestido.

 **Gracias por leer y espero que lo hayan disfrutando. Hasta la próxima. Dejen sus review y lo que sea (si quieren)**

 **AaronVS3: ahhh, perdón. Creo que ya lo corregí. Gracias por avisarme. Lo había puesto muy evidente cuando lo estaba escribiendo pero creo que cuando se adaptó a esta página se eliminó eso que yo hice. Hah**

 **German: perdón por decepcionarte, espero que te conformes (y que en general todos se conformen) con las hints a las otras parejas pero creo que eso no va a ser posible. A decir verdad en lo que tenía planeado hasta ahora no había incluido a sus papás pero... ahora que lo dices... depronto los incluyo. No se. Iré viendo que es necesario y que no. Por lo menos considero que todo lo que escribo en cada capítulo es relevante para la historia en general pero bueno.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola... ¿hay alguien ahí?... Esto vivo... Yay**

 **No pero en serio, perdónenme por demorarme un mes en subir este capítulo y por su poca longitud, pero esta era la única manera en que podía avanzar en algo, me bloqueé totalmente con este capítulo e intenté varias veces hacerlo pero nada me salía y los días pasaban. Por lo menos quedó esto. Realmente perdónenme por hacerlos esperar tanto (si es que estaban esperando) por algo así de... mediocre, pero no podía hacerlo de otra manera... por lo menos si tiene la idea que tenía de lo que iba a asar en este capítulo. Como sea... Que lo disfruten.**

¨Y… ¿cómo te ha ido con el vestuario?¨ le pregunté a Kotori mientras íbamos caminando devuelta hacia nuestras casas.

¨Eh… nada bien.¨ me respondió mientras soltaba una risa adorable.

¨Si. Te comprendo. Yo tampoco he podido hacer nada.¨ dije mientras me sonrojaba un poco al recordar mis intentos fallidos ¨Es vergonzoso y no me sale nada.¨ paré de caminar un momento mientras me desahogaba un poco. Kotori me sonrió para intentar calmarme.

Lo logró.

¨Tranquila Umi, apenas vamos un día intentando.¨ tenía un buen punto ¨Además, es un nuevo enfoque que tenemos que tener para esta nueva canción.¨

¨Si, tienes razón.¨ seguimos caminando y vi que tenía una expresión de duda o algo parecido ¨¿Tienes algo Kotori?¨ le pregunté ¨Te ves un poco rara… no es que te veas rara ni nada… si no que… parece que tienes algo… tranquila que tu cara está bien como es… eres… linda.¨ ahhh ¿cómo pude decir eso?

Vi a Kotori con un pequeño sonrojo ante mis palabras (aunque nada comparado con el mío, ni cerca). Pasaron unos momentos de silencio hasta que la risa entre dientes de Kotori rompió ese silencio. Yo, por mi parte, no podía con la vergüenza que crecía por segundo.

¨Jejeje. Umi no tiene nada porque avergonzarse.¨ esta vez, sus palabras no me calmaban ¨Umi también es muy linda.¨ obviamente dieron el efecto contrario.

¨Kotori…¨ dije mientras me cubría la cara.

¨Jejeje. Perdón.¨ me dijo y me empecé a calmar ¨Pero… sí tenía una duda sobre todo esto.¨ al parecer sí tenía algo que la molestaba.

¨¿Cuál es?¨

¨Umi… ¿tú tienes a alguien a quien dedicarle lo que escribes?¨ ja, era eso.

¨Ja ja, es raro que lo preguntes. Yo también me lo estaba preguntando mientras intentaba avanzar con las letras.¨

¨Oh. Entonces es aún más impresionante que Umi pueda escribir todo eso sin tener a alguien en mente.¨ yo no lo definiría así. Yo preferiría llamarlo… triste.

¨Hah… como tú digas.¨

Y eso fue lo último que nos dijimos. Era un silencio un poco raro. Poco común entre nosotras dos.

La dejé en la misma esquina de siempre y nos despedimos. Mientras la veía alejarse me quedé un momento quieta. Pensando en algo. Me desperté de mi trance y seguí caminando sin nada más que hacer. Llegué a mi casa y al entrar me di cuenta de que no había nadie, supongo que deben estar trabajando o algo.

Subí a mi cuarto y dejé las cosas en el piso. Hice la tarea de matemáticas que nos habían puesto y cuando terminé, saqué mi cuaderno de literatura para poder empezar con la letra.

Pensé en inventarme algún tipo de caballero de armadura blanca salvando a su princesa, pero simplemente la figura no me cuadraba en la cabeza. Además, esa era una fantasía de niñas. No es que yo la tuviera cuando era menor o algo, la verdad creo que nunca pensé en eso. Supongo que se debe a mi entrenamiento con mi padre en el dojo, pero nunca me ha gustado que me comparen con un hombre y menos en una armadura blanca. Y ni pensar en su princesa. Eso le iría mejor a Kotori, supongo.

No sé.

Kotori… los pájaros que cantan… no es mal comienzo a decir verdad. Un poco raro empezar una canción de amor pensando en tu amiga, pero bueno. Es lo mejor que tengo. Los pájaros que cantan… sobre el mar (?). Estará bien, aún más raro, pero servirá para el título y para algunos versos. Creo…

A ver… ¿que más podría ser?

* * *

No. No tiene nada que ver con nada. Es tonto y feo y ahhh. No sirvo para esto. Llevo como cien borradores y nada, no me sale nada. os colores no combinan, los listones no sirven, no hay nada que los identifique uno con el otro. Es imposible hacer vestidos para parejas.

Sé que por quieren que vaya despacio con ellos pero no estoy avanzado en nada. No quiero ser la causante de que todo este proyecto quede estancado. Aunque creo que Umi debe estar en las mismas. Je je, toda tímida ella. Pero sé que Umi lo va a lograr, solamente espero que yo también lo pueda hacer.

Hah… que puedo hacer. De pronto ver las fotos que tengo me servirá para tener una imagen de lo que podría hacer. No es mala idea…

Archivos… fotos… Esta de todo el grupo no me deja ver nada con claridad, aunque es una buena foto. Esta de Nico y Maki… negro y rojo… no sé. No creo que ese sería el vestuario de nosotras, además Maki generalmente se ve mejor con colores claros y con el rojo quedaría sobre saturado con su pelo. Nozomi y Eli… amarillo y morado… no me gusta esa combinación, no se ve muy bien. Por lo menos como me la imagino. Rin y Hanayo… ellas definitivamente son las más difíciles de visualizar su vestuario, mejor las dejo para el final. Umi y yo… no sé. Siempre uso de modelo a Umi cuando empiezo con el vestuario y luego sigo con el mío. Umi y yo… de pronto unas olas que guían el camino de un pajarito. Je je, suena tierno… no puedo negar que me gusta como suena… me gusta mucho a decir verdad. De pronto puedo poner unas líneas en forma de olas por la cintura y en los brazos podría simular el pelaje de un ave, pero no tan evidente, que sea sutil… a dibujar.

(Dos horas después)

Creo que esto puede servir.

 **Gracias por leer (y esperar), realmente aprecio mucho el tiempo que le dan a leer esta historia (aunque no tenga la menor idea de cuanto tiempo se toman en hacerlo, no es que importe mucho que digamos). Gracias y hasta la próxima (porque por lo menos tienen la certeza de que la terminaré, algún día de este año... espero). Dejen sus reviews y lo que quieran (si quieren).**

 **daniel: no te preocupes, cada uno tiene sus cosas que hacer. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Hasta la próxima.**

 **377owo: no es ninguna canción real del anime ni de nada, perdón por decepcionarte (si te decepcioné) (lee la siguiente respuesta para más información). Hasta la próxima.**

 **Beelze: no te preocupes por no haber dejado algún comentario, lo que realmente me importa es que la lean, los review son solamente una manera de que podamos comunicarnos (y es algo que me gusta bastante) pero con tal de que lean estoy feliz. Con respecto a la canción, a decir verdad ni sé si vaya a haber una canción. No he podido inventarme nada y al ser una historia en un mundo paralelo (o algo así) no voy a coger ninguna canción del anime o lo que sea. De pronto haga una pero no le pondría mucho misterio a decir verdad... quien sabe. Hasta la próxima.**


	7. Los Resultados de unos Cuantos Versos

**Mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?... ¿no?... mejor me callo. Disfruten.**

 **Los Resultados de unos Cuantos Versos**

Ahh ahora cómo voy a verla a la cara después de todo lo que escribí ayer. Sonaba estúpido y cursi y cariñoso… y me llegaba tan fácil. No tiene sentido, yo no soy así. Y por sobre todo con Kotori no… no es que pensara mal de ella ni nada. Es solo que… ¿ahora qué estoy diciendo?

Hah… solamente no se lo comentes a nadie, como si importara. Además hoy es un nuevo día lleno de alegría. Sólo miren cómo los pájaros cantan… no, mejor dicho…. Ahhhh.

La intentaré evitar por hoy, será un poco evidente que me pasa algo pero no es como si me pasara algo, así que estaré bien.

¨Umi¨ esa voz ¨Espérame¨ sigue caminando, mira ese árbol para que no se note que la estás ignorando, solo que estás distraída ¨Huf te alcancé.¨ … ¨Tierra llamando a Umi.¨ … ya no puedo hacer nada.

¨Hola Kotori, ¿cómo estás?¨ solamente intenta evitar el tema de la canción.

¨Bien ¿y tú?, pareces un poco distraída.¨

¨Bien, solamente que te camino al instituto me distraje un poco por este árbol.¨ lo miré otra vez intentando disimular.

¨Ohh, tiene sentido. Después de todo mira ese nido de pajaritos.¨ miré un poco más hacia arriba y, efectivamente, había un nido. Al parecer eran los pájaros que había oído cantar.

¨Si… son tiernos.¨ no pienses en ello, no pienses en ello.

¨Hablando de pájaros, ¿cómo te fue en tu canción?¨ ¿cómo es que sabe que puse eso en mi canción?, ¿y cómo es que salgo de esto?... sigue caminando y sólo di que no pasó nada.

¨Ehhh, no pude avanzar mucho que digamos je je je ¿Y a ti?¨

¨Ehhh, yo tampoco pude avanzar mucho je je je.¨ extrañamente parecía reírse de la misma manera que yo. No sé si era curioso, aterrador, divertido o tierno… no, eso último no lo era… bueno, un poco tierno. ¨Aunque lo poco que avancé fue algo así que se los voy a presentar a las chicas a ver que dicen. Algo es algo ¿no?¨

¨Si… yo también les tengo que preguntar si lo que tengo hasta ahora está bien.¨

Seguimos caminando y luego de un tiempo llegamos a nuestro salón. Honoka ya estaba ahí, algo que me sorprendió debido a que la mayoría de veces llega tarde porque se queda dormida o algo. Me senté con incomodidad y vi que Kotori hacía lo mismo. Alcancé a ver a Honoka riendo entre dientes y escribiendo algo en su celular. No tuve tiempo de ir hacia ella ya que la profesora ya había llegado. Al parecer me había entretenido un poco con Kotori. Hah, ya no sé qué hacer con esto. Ya no sé ni que pensar de mí misma.

(Un tiempo después)

Sonó la campana que indicaba el almuerzo y me fui al escritorio de Honoka rápidamente.

¨Oye Honoka… ¿necesitas ayuda para alguna materia?¨ le dije afanada y de manera silenciosa para que Kotori escuchara lo menos posible.

¨No, ¿necesitas algo?¨ de reojo vi cómo Kotori nos miraba con curiosidad.

¨Bueno… ehhh¨ miré a Kotori nuevamente. Se estaba acercando ¨Ayer adelanté un poco de la canción y pues quería que me ayudaras a saber si voy bien.¨ Honoka me miró de una manera un tanto extraña y luego vio que Kotori llegaba. Ahí puso una sonrisa.

¨Claro Umi. Con mucho gusto lo haría.¨ dijo con entusiasmo.

¨¿De qué están hablando?¨ preguntó Kotori.

¨Ehhh, es que le pregunté a Honoka si me podía ayudar con algo de la canción. Ya te he pedido ayuda y no quiero darte más trabajo de lo que tienes.¨ dije con nerviosismo mientras rezaba para que aceptara.

¨Ohh, claro. Sí no importa. Yo voy a ir con las otras chicas para preguntarles sobre mis diseños hasta ahora. Nos vemos luego.¨ y se fue rápidamente, fue algo un tanto extraño en ella.

¨Bueno, ¿me vas a dejar ver?¨ Honoka se acercó hacia mí, yo me puse más nerviosa. Era imposible que no supiera de dónde (o cómo) saqué todo lo que escribí.

¨Ehh pues…¨miré mi pupitre, donde estaba mi maleta, donde estaba mi cuaderno ¨No es mucho así que creo que no servirá de mucho.¨ me fui acercando.

¨Ni lo pienses Umi.¨ me agarró la muñeca para que no pudiera avanzar ¨Es necesario que yo también vea eso para darte recomendaciones y darte mi visión.¨ me dijo con una cara aterradora ¨Es lo mejor para el grupo después de todo.¨ se paró y fue hasta mi maleta donde sacó mi cuaderno. Lo abrió y empezó a ir hoja por hoja con una sonrisa.

¨No veas lo que he escrito, por favor.¨ le dije con un tono fuerte.

¨¿ Y por qué no lo puedo ver?¨

¨Porque son parte mi privacidad y eso no te incumbe.¨ le dije con un tono aún más fuerte.

¨Pues ya los miré.¨ … ¿qué? ¨Si, perdón por espiar tu cuaderno pero solamente sentía curiosidad.¨ le arrebaté el cuaderno y empecé a caminar hacia la salida con velocidad.

Lentamente me recordaba de lo que había escrito en el cuaderno y lo relacionaba con lo que había escrito ayer y… no. No podía ser. Es estúpido, es raro, es ilógico, es… no es normal.

¨¡Umi!¨ no, esto fue una mala idea, sabía que iba a seguir insistiendo. Camina más rápido, vamos, vamos ¨!Umi espera¡¨ no eres así, no eres así… ¨¡¿Qué te pasa?!¨ me pasa de todo, no lo puedes ver… no puedo ver nada… ¿estoy llorando? ¨Te voy a alcanzaaar.¨ dijo con burla Honoka. Si, ella sólo se iba a burlar… era lo único que hacía.

¨¡Déjame!¨ ya había salido por la puerta hacia el patio y ya me empezaba a cansar, entre jadeos de llanto y entre mi huida ya me estaba empezando a cansar. Empecé a parar cuando ya no podía más y unos segundos después sentí su mano en mi hombro.

¨Por fin… te… alcancé.¨ Honoka también estaba exhausta. Y yo que pensaba que el ejercicio que hacíamos la había hecho mejorar ¨Eres bastante rápida ¿no sabías?... hah hah¨

Habíamos llegado a un árbol donde yo me estaba recostando, intentando descansar. Honoka estaba al frente mío intentando recuperar el aliento. Me había derrotado, me tenía atrapada, ya no podía escapar. Me senté y ella hizo lo mismo sabiendo que ya no iba a correr más. Pasaron unos momentos y ella me rapó el cuaderno que todavía tenía pegado a mis brazos. Iba a gritarle pero ya no tenía sentido. Vi que pasó las páginas con rapidez hasta llegar a la última que estaba escrita, la que tenía los primeros versos (o el coro, no lo definido) de la canción.

¨Y… ¿qué necesitabas?¨ me preguntó casualmente sin leer las palabras que había escrito.

¨… ¿no vas a preguntar por qué fue que hui?¨ no era típico de ella no empezar a preguntar por eso en primer lugar.

¨No… pues por lo menos por ahora. Además, me pediste esto antes de que pasara todo esto.¨

¨Ehhh… okay…. Pues, quería saber tu opinión sobre lo que hay por ahora.¨ tenía que agradecerle después, al parecer quería que me calmara antes de empezar a bombardear con preguntas.

¨Okay¨ miró el cuaderno como si estuviera analizando cada palabra, no sé si debía sentir miedo o alegría porque al parecer realmente le importaba… bueno, eso sonó un poco rudo. Pasaron unos 5 minutos y levantó la mirada para darme una sonrisa ¨Esto era justo lo que quería de ti.¨

¨… ¿perdón?¨ definitivamente no entendí a qué se refería.

¨Bueno… cómo decirlo… te lo voy a decir de frente.¨ asentí sin estar muy segura de si quería o no escuchar lo que ella tenía para decir ¨Pensaste en Kotori mientras lo hacías ¿no?¨ … … … ¨No te hagas la tonta… lo hiciste ¿no?¨ ¿cómo lo supo?

¨¿Qu-QU-Que estás diciendo?¨ ¿ustedes saben de qué está hablando?... porque yo no…

¨Te estoy preguntando… o más bien estoy confirmando si estás haciendo una canción de amor con Kotori en mente.¨ … confirmando… ¿acaso ella sabe más de mí misma que yo?

¨Cómo dices eso… es estúpido y… raro… y… estúpido… y…¨ empecé a sentir mis lágrimas caer ¨Solamente no puede ser.¨ Miró el cuaderno otra vez.

¨Entonces qué me dices de: `los pájaros cantan al ritmo de las olas del mar´¨ eso no decía nada ¨Aunque tengo que decir que sí me gustó cómo usaste su nombre y el tuyo de una manera tan poética y a la vez de una manera tan atrevida… no sabía ese lado de ti Umi.¨ ehhhh… eso no… ahhh

¨Cómo te atreves, yo nunca… yo… ahhh¨ me volteé hacia el árbol para ocultar mi sonrojo y empecé a negar para quitarme los pensamientos que NO tenía de Kotori.

¨Ya Umi, es normal. Después de todo `su largo cabello me envuelve en una suave nube gris de olor a avellana´.¨ … ¨La verdad yo cambiaría avellana por otra cosa, pero bueno: en gustos no hay disgustos.¨

¨Cómo sabes eso…¨ no es como si fuera verdad, la parte de que me envuelve en su pelo. A decir verdad sí le huele a avellana… alguien me lo dijo.

¨Ya te dije… ya leí tus otras fanta… digo poesías.¨ … ¨No te pongas brava… sólo estoy molestándote. No hay nada te qué avergonzarse.¨

¨No estás ayudando en nada con lo que estás diciendo ¿sabes?¨

¨Pues… de alguna manera te estoy diciendo que simplemente no importa, sigues siendo tú. A menos de que me digas que hasta ayer decidiste que te gusta… eso no me lo creería ni en un millón de vidas.¨

¨Bueno, es cierto que la prefiero y que me gusta el tiempo que paso con ella y que me gusta… oler su pelo…¨ esto ya se está tornando ridículo ¨Como sea, eso da la misma no quiere decir nada.¨ no, quiere decir nada.

¨Ohhh, entonces qué pasa si te digo que Kotori podría estar en la misma conversación que nosotras dos pero con las otras chicas…¨ no, no me lo creo ¨Después de todo ella también está planeando su vestuario en relación con alguna persona con respecto a una canción de amor y ella también tenía que hablar con alguien sobre su proceso.¨ bueno, pues… ¨Muyyy parecido a la excusa que me diste para reseñar tu canción sin que Kotori pudiera ver la letra ¿no crees?¨

¨Ehhh pues…¨

¨¿Te levanté el ánimo ahora sí?¨ … ¨Te estás aceptando ahora sí.¨

¨Qué dices… es imposible además, no pasaría.¨ … no pasaría.

¨Entonces sí te estás aceptando.¨ … yo no dije eso.

¨Yo no dije eso.¨

¨Si lo dijiste, o por lo menos uno infiere eso.¨ ella empezó a reír, no sabía que hacer… creo que también empezaba a reír. Seguimos un rato más así.

¨¿Segura que no es raro?¨ ya no sabía que más decir.

¨Segurísima.¨ dijo con un pulgar arriba.

¨¿Y qué pensaran las otras de mí?¨ solamente se lo había contado a Honoka después de todo.

¨Te aceptarán.¨ lo dijo de una manera muy segura.

¨¿Cómo es que estás tan segura de ello?¨ ella se quedó un momento callada.

¨Ohhh, claro. No te lo he contado…¨ ¿contarme qué? ¨Les dije que me gusta Tsubasa.¨

 **Gracias por leer (y esperar), espero que lo sigan disfrutando (si es que lo están haciendo) y espero que le vaya bien. Dejen sus reviews o lo que quieran (si quieren). Chao**

 **377owo: que bien que te guste... o no... no sé. Gracias por leer.**

 **96: a decir verdad cuando empecé a planear esto y puse eso en el plan original me pareció perfecto. Pero luego, a medida que iba escribiendo, se me hacía cada vez más raro y no sabía si a la gente le iba a gustar. Que bien que al parecer si fue bueno (o por lo menos sólo para ti... perfecto). Gracias.**

 **KousakaKaede: gracias, espero darte más de el pajarito y las olas... espero que sigas esperando. Gracias.**

 **daniel: gracias por la recomendación pero pues... eso creo que lo hago siempre, literalmente. Gracias por el doujinshi, lo leí y sí estaba bien, pero... para mí lo más estúpidamente tierno que he visto en mi vida (literalmente), que me dejó con una sonrisa estúpida mientras lo leía era `Bracelets´ de Akiyotame (también en inglés). Gracias.**


	8. Los Resultados de unos Cuantos Diseños

**Miren que sí puedo poner un capítulo una semana después del anterior... espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Los Resultados de unos Cuantos Diseños**

Hah que bien que pude adelantar bastante ayer. Ahora tendré que mostrarle a las chicas de qué piensan de lo que estoy haciendo, será divertido ver sus reacciones. Aunque me cuestionarán de cómo llegué con la idea… jejeje Umi se pondrá tan roja pensando en eso. Aunque yo también estoy poniéndome un poco roja.

Hablando de Umi… ¿dónde está? Normalmente vamos juntas pero hoy no la vi en el lugar que nos encontramos habitualmente. Ya que. Seguramente la encontraré más tarde… hablando de eso.

¨Umi¨ qué raro, no me oye ¨Espérame¨ siguió caminando como si nada, ¿me estará evitando? Pero… ¿por qué? Mejor corro más rápido ¨Huf te alcancé.¨ nada ¨Tierra llamando a Umi.¨ ahora sí que me tendrá que poner atención.

¨Hola Kotori, ¿cómo estás?¨ no parece estar contenta, ¿le habrá pasado algo?.

¨Bien ¿y tú?, pareces un poco distraída.¨

¨Bien, solamente que te camino al instituto me distraje un poco por este árbol.¨ lo miró con poco entusiasmo, definitivamente le estaba pasando algo. Aunque no creo que quiera hablar de ello.

¨Ohh, tiene sentido. Después de todo mira ese nido de pajaritos.¨ me acordé de mis diseños. Realmente me gustaron bastante.

¨Si… son tiernos.¨

¨Hablando de pájaros, ¿cómo te fue en tu canción?¨ retomó su pasó hacia el instituto y yo la acompañé.

¨Ehhh, no pude avanzar mucho que digamos je je je ¿Y a ti?¨ de pronto se siente frustrada por avanzar tan poco.

¨Ehhh, yo tampoco pude avanzar mucho je je je.¨ no debería culparse, debe ser bien difícil escribir una canción de amor sin tener a quién enviársela ¨Aunque lo poco que avancé fue algo así que se los voy a presentar a las chicas a ver que dicen. Algo es algo ¿no?¨ aunque… ¿será que tiene a alguien en mente? Ayer me dijo que no tenía a nadie en mente, pero... quien sabe más que ella.

¨Si… yo también les tengo que preguntar si lo que tengo hasta ahora está bien.¨ pues ha avanzado algo. De pronto siempre ha tenido a alguien en mente pero nunca nos lo ha dicho por vergüenza… no creo… es raro… se siente raro.

Llegamos y vi que Honoka ya estaba ahí, la saludamos y cada una se fue a su pupitre, se sintió incómodo, seguía siendo raro. Vi que Honoka se reía suavemente y pasaba a escribir en su celular y en ese momento llegó la profesora. A decir verdad, creo que no voy a poder prestar atención, después de todo… todo se siente muy raro.

(Un tiempo después)

Sonó la campana y vi a Umi acercarse hacia el pupitre de Honoka y le empezó a susurrar, claramente yo quería escuchar pero me resultaba imposible mientras todas nuestras compañeras salían del salón ¿De qué estarán hablando? Mejor me acerco.

¨Claro Umi. Con mucho gusto lo haría.¨ dijo Honoka con entusiasmo.

¨¿De qué están hablando?¨

¨Ehhh, es que le pregunté a Honoka si me podía ayudar con algo de la canción. Ya te he pedido ayuda y no quiero darte más trabajo de lo que tienes.¨ dijo Umi con nerviosismo, era algo raro en ella hablarme de esa manera.

¨Ohh, claro. Sí no importa. Yo voy a ir con las otras chicas para preguntarles sobre mis diseños hasta ahora. Nos vemos luego.¨ y me fui rápidamente, sintiéndome extraña ante lo que estaba pasando. No sé explicarlo. Era raro.

Caminé sin dirección alguna. No me importaba a dónde iba, solamente caminaba. Giré a la derecha en el siguiente pasillo y luego a la izquierda, subí unas escaleras, bajé otras. No tengo la menor idea de lo que esté pasando por mi cabeza.

Y no sé si quiero descubrirlo.

¨Kotori¨ oí mi nombre y levanté mi cabeza, eran Nozomi y Eli caminando hacia mí. Sacudí mi cabeza para que no se dieran cuenta de nada extraño y las saludé.

¨Hola chicas, ¿cómo están?¨

¨Bien, ¿y tú?¨ respondió Nozomi con una sonrisa un poco extraña.

¨Bien, aunque un poco cansada por todo.¨

¨Jajaja, si, debe ser un poco estresante tener que hacer todos los diseños sin ninguna guía ¿no?¨ dijo Eli.

¨Si, tienes razón.¨ aunque estoy segura que ese no era el problema.

¨Y ¿cómo te ha ido con tus diseños para la canción?¨

¨Bien, pues… no… no me ha ido bien.¨ no quería mostrarles mis diseños. Me sentía insegura por lo que dirían, me acordaba de cómo fue que los pensé… Umi.

¨¿Kotori?¨ me llamaron pero yo no me podía mover ¨¿Qué te pasa?¨

Raro… raro… rara… rara… rara.

No. No. No.

¨¿Kotori qué te pasa?¨

¨Ehhh, nada… no es nada. Chao¨ pasé por entre las dos y me fui caminando sin decir nada. Caminé por unos momentos y al otro lado del pasillo vi a las otras chicas (menos a Honoka y a… Umi).

¨¡Ni se les ocurra dejarla pasar!¨ oí decir a Nozomi. Me tenían encerrada.

¨No, por favor déjenme sola.¨ tenía que reflexionarlo, tenía que pensarlo. Era raro, yo era rara. Entré al salón más cercano y lo cerré rápidamente, teniendo la puerta con fuerza.

¨Kotori, abre por favor.¨ oí decir a Maki. Pero aunque me dijeran eso, no parecía que estuvieran forzando la puerta ni nada.

¨Déjenme¨ les repetí. No sabía lo que iban a pensar de mí si yo fuese así. Ni siquiera sabía qué pensar de mí.

¨Kotori, solamente queremos saber qué te pasa.¨ dijo Hanayo.

¨No pasa nada.¨ lo dije sin ninguna confianza en lo que decía. Me pasaba mucho por la cabeza, de pronto lo había pensado antes o de pronto siempre había estado desde el momento en que la vi. Pero así no debía ser, yo no soy así.

¨Kotori, queremos que nos abras la puerta por tu propia voluntad.¨ empezó a decir Nico ¨Yo podría decirles a todas que abran la puerta, pero no lo hacemos porque queremos que tú misma nos digas lo que sientes. Es tú decisión.¨ me empecé a calmar con lo que me acaban de decir, cogí mi maleta y la puse en el piso. Saqué mi cuaderno para los diseños… era obvio. Todos los diseños pasados habían sido con Umi como modelo, me acordaba de cómo los creaba, pensando en qué sería lo más tierno para Umi… era rara desde el principio.

Luego, vi el último. Me había dibujado a mí también con Umi como pareja, como debía ser en la canción. Había pensado en todo esto pero lo había camuflado diciendo que era sólo para la canción… no era así.

¨Okay… pasen.¨ solté la puerta, las esperé y oí una puerta abrirse pero no era la que estaba al frente mío, era la que estaba al lado.

¨Kotori puede ser muy despistada a veces, olvidándose que hay dos puertas en los salones.¨ se burló Rin. Ahora me sentía estúpida mientras todas se reían. No creo que sea la mejor bienvenida después de la crisis emocional que tuve, pero de alguna manera sirvió.

¨Gracias por no entrar sin que yo les dijera.¨

¨No te preocupes lo que importa es saber ¿qué te pasó?¨ dijo Eli. No creo poder decírselos así de frente… A ver… ya sé. Les pasé el cuaderno y ellas vieron con detalle (y asombro) cada página; al final, parecían contentas ¨Si, creo que… me gusta Umi.¨ lo dije mientras me sonrojaba. Todas se miraron y asintieron.

¨Ya lo sabíamos.¨ ¿qué?... si yo ni lo sabía.

¨Era muy obvio, ¿sabes?¨ ¿obvio? ¨Pues, andas con ella todo el tiempo y aunque una vez pensé que podía gustarte Honoka por lo que la proteges a cada rato. Luego me di cuenta que parecían una familia dónde tú eras la esposa y Umi el esposo.¨ mi cabeza estalló de la vergüenza al pensar en esa situación… cómo lo haces Nozomi ¨O al revés porque el papá suele ser más permisivo… igualmente, sale lo mismo.¨

¨No creo que sea así… o sea, es estúpido y raro y tonto y…¨ … suena bastante bien ¨Pero, ¿no creen que es raro?¨

¨No¨ dijo todas y cada una de las presentes.

¨Y qué creen que pensará Honoka y… pues… Umi.¨ eso sí que me daba miedo.

¨Honoka te aceptará.¨ dijo Eli de inmediato.

¨¿Cómo es que estás tan segura?¨ nunca habíamos hablado de esto con ellas, con ninguna.

¨A ella le gusta Tsubasa.¨ dijo Nozomi.

¨¿Qué?¨ Tsubasa… ¿la de A-Rise?

¨Sí, ellas nos contó.¨ dijo Nozomi. Vi a las otras y ellas parecían sorprendidas también ¨¿No se los había contado?¨ ninguna dijo nada ¨Oh… pues ya se los conté.¨

¨Pues… no es que nos importe mucho pero… ¿cómo no nos dijo ella? O ¿cómo es que no nos lo dijeron a nosotras?¨ dijo Maki.

¨Se nos olvidó… perdón.¨ dijo Eli ¨Además, nos contó ayer.¨ ¿desde cuándo Honoka le gusta Tsubasa? ¿desde cuándo prefiere las chicas? Bueno, no es como si hablásemos de chicos en algún momento o que hablemos con ello por empezar, pero… es curioso.

¨Bueno, ya que salimos de eso…¨ empezó Nozomi ¨En cuanto a Umi… yo creo que le gustas.¨ no… no creo que sea posible…

¨No creo que eso llegue a pasar… ella viene de una familia muy tradicional y… no creo que me acepte si le llego a contar.¨

¨Bueno… pues… ¿dónde está Umi?¨ empezó a decir Nico ¨Ella siempre está contigo en los almuerzos así que ¿dónde está?¨

¨Está con Honoka hablando sobre la canción, sobre sus letras.¨ si, eso era lo que dijeron.

¨¿Y tú por qué te separaste de ellas?¨

¨Porque me dijo que podía descansar después de hacer todos los diseños.¨

¨¿Y…?¨

¨Porque… les quería mostrar los diseños que había planeado para la canción.¨

¨¿Y qué terminaste haciendo?¨ preguntó Maki.

¨Confesándoles que me gusta Umi.¨ esperen… acaso… no… es muy perfecto para ser verdad ¨Ya sé lo que van a decir. No creo que Umi esté haciendo lo mismo con Honoka que yo con ustedes.¨ era muy perfecto para ser verdad.

¨Pues es probable que Umi esté teniendo la misma conversación con Honoka que nosotras contigo.¨

¨Pues…¨ si era probable… jejeje era probable.

¨Con que te levantamos los ánimos ¿no?¨ se río Eli.

¨No es eso…¨ dije mientras me sonrojaba otra vez, todas se rieron.

¨Bueno, ya que resolvimos esto…¨ empezó a decir Nico ¨Qué tal si me das tus diseños que hiciste y nosotras planeamos los nuestros desde ahí. Podrías ayudarle en la letra a Umi y así estarán más cerca.¨ ehh… ehhh…

¨Nico… no digas eso.¨

¨Jajaja, pero es verdad Kotori. Podríamos ayudarte con tus diseños mientras tú le ayudas a Umi con la letra. Y como las dos ya están enamoradas, se les hará más fácil hacer una canción de amor juntas.¨ ahora sí iba a estallar de la vergüenza.

¨Pero no es seguro.¨ todavía no era seguro.

¨Tranquila… solamente tienes que estar segura de ti misma.¨ je je je

Eso sí que va a ser difícil.

 **Gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **AaronVS3: me alegre que te guste. Gracias y hasta la próxima.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Creo que lo que estipulé al principio de la historia ya no sirve para nada por todos mis percances (pereza) y por el resto de cosas que salieron que evitaron que subiera los capítulos. Por si acaso, tengo un viaje como dentro de tres semanas y quiero avanzar lo más rápido posible esta historia así que es probable que suba los capítulos muy seguido para que lo tengan en mente (por si les interesa, claro). HAhhhh... como sea.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Una Llamada Telefónica**

Ahhhh… ¿ahora qué hago? Pensé que se me iba a facilitar esto con alguien en mente, pero ahora es más vergonzoso y tonto y difícil. Quiero decir, ¿cómo le voy a decir lo que siento en esto? No tiene sentido… no puedo.

Ya. Cálmate.

Piensa positivo… solamente piensa en los buenos momentos… y los momentos malos… y… lo que sientes… y… y… AHHHHHH. Esto no puede ser peor.

¨Umi, ya llegamos. Ven a comer.¨

Claro… está mi familia… mi clásica y tradicional familia… ¿ahora qué les digo a ellos?

* * *

¨Llámala¨

¨No, ella debe estar ocupada y no quiero interrumpirla en lo que esté haciendo… y…¨

¨¿Tan rápido te quedaste sin excusas?¨

¨Y entonces… ¿por qué no estás hablando con Tsubasa en este momento?¨

¨Bueno… pues… porque te estoy ayudando a ti, luego tú me puedes ayudar.¨ carajo… Honoka sí que sabe de excusas ¨Además, yo con ella voy bastante bien. El otro día tuvimos una cita… bueno, no era una cita… una salida… si, tuvimos una salida. Solas. Claro.¨ tengo que decir que ver a Honoka de esa manera me daba cierta tranquilidad de saber que no soy la única en esta situación.

¨Y… ¿qué hicieron?¨ la curiosidad me había ganado. Además quería desviar la conversación de mí.

¨Pues, lo normal. Ir de compras, aunque no compramos nada.¨ trató de decir eso último en voz muy baja y veía cómo se empezaba a sonrojar ¨Y comimos juntas y, ehhh… ¿por qué te estoy contando? Deberías parar de distraerme y llamar YA a Umi.¨ carajo… al parecer Honoka no se distrae tan fácilmente cuando en verdad se enfoca en algo.

¨Ya te dije, ella debe estar comiendo con su familia o algo y eso se le debe respetar.¨

* * *

Esto no puede ser más incómodo ¿por qué está tan incómodo? No pasa nada… yo estoy bien.

¨Hija me pasas la sal por favor¨ ahhh… ¿eh? A, la sal.

¨Mira…¨

¨¿Te pasa algo?¨ me descubrieron… ¨Casi nunca nos dices nada sobre la escuela y te ves un poco rara.¨ tranquila… es tu padre.

¨No, nada fuera de lo normal. Solo que estoy un poco estresada por la canción que estoy componiendo y pues…¨ nooooo, no debí decir eso… no debí decir eso.

¨¿Y de qué se trata esta vez?¨ mamá… ¿cómo lo haces?... ehhhh

(Suena el teléfono)

¨Luego te cuento¨ gracias… quien quiera que sea en el teléfono ¨Es que tenemos un trabajo que hacer con unas amigas y pues…¨

¨¿Con Kotori?¨ preguntó mi papá con seriedad.

¨Ehhh. Si. Ya vuelvo.¨ salí corriendo al teléfono ¨¿ Aló?¨

* * *

¨Ehhh…¨ di algo ¨Ehhh…¨ pásale el teléfono a Honoka.

`¿Qué haces?´ movió los labios para que yo entendiera.

`No puedo´ respondí. Se quedó pensando un momento mientras Umi repetía su saludo, claramente confundida. Honoka caminó hacia mí con una idea y le di el teléfono rápidamente.

¨Ola Umi¨ grave error, ahora intentaba imitarme… no le salía muy bien (¿o sonaré así siempre?). Le intenté agarrar el teléfono para que parara pero ella me alejaba mientras oía a Umi responder con un `¿cómo estás?´... entonces… sí sueno así ¨Habla o continúo¨ dijo tapando y alejando el teléfono, yo solo pude aceptar, ya no había de otra.

¨¿Aló?¨ inhala... exhala… ¨¿Aló? ¿Qué le está pasando a este teléfono?¨

¨¿Aló Umi?¨ por lo menos hay que disimular ¨¿Cómo estás?¨

¨Bien, bien ¿y tú?¨ si, definitivamente era más fácil de lo que parece.

¨Bien, si…¨Honoka me empezó a dar señas un tanto extrañas… no sabía lo que decir de ellas y mucho menos describirlas, después de todo ella no es muy buena para la mímica.

¨Y… ¨ Umi decía algo, pero intentando descifrar lo que Honoka me trataba de decir, no me dio para escuchar lo que Umi decía. En ese momento, Honoka me rapó el teléfono y lo puso en altavoz, luego me lo devolvió (ahhh… con razón trataba de… hacer eso…).

¨Perdón Umi, ¿qué me decías?¨ dije un tanto confundida por lo que acaba de pasar.

¨Ehhh… preguntaba que: cómo te había ido con tus diseños.¨

¨Oh, bien.¨ Honoka se me acercó para susurrarme.

¨Dile que las chicas van a hacer el resto para que tú la ayudes con la letra.¨ luego se alejó mientras yo me sonrojaba cada vez más.

¨Ehhh, pues… mejor dicho… ¿terminé?¨ vi cómo mi acompañante me daba el pulgar arriba.

¨¿Tan rápido?¨ je je je claro… ¨Eres sorprendente Kotori… quiero decir… ehhh¨ su comentario no me ayudó a calmarme, definitivamente.

¨Ehhh. Gracias Umi.¨ aunque no lo merecía, definitivamente no lo iba a desaprovechar ¨Pero, técnicamente no he terminado, solo que las chicas me van a ayudar con el resto… así que…¨ Honoka me empezó dar gestos para que siguiera (esos sí que los pude entender) ¨siquieresteayudoconelrestodelacanción¨ casi cuelgo pero creo que Honoka sabía que iba a hacer así que me sostuvo la mano antes de que lo lograra.

¨Ehhh… ¿qué?¨ … ¨Perdón, no te escuché… ¿qué decías?¨… no me escuchó. Honoka me tocó el hombro y empezó a inhalar y exhalar, yo la imité. Ya calmada, le pude responder a Umi.

¨Je je je, perdón. Lo que te decía era que… si quieres te ayudo con la canción, con la letra.¨ lo dije muy suave aunque me di cuenta que era inútil ya que, después de todo, estábamos en el teléfono.

¨Ohhh… ehhhh… ehhh…¨

* * *

¡CARAJO DI QUE SÍ! ... o que no… DECÍDETE.

¨Por supuesto Kotori. Me encantaría.¨ bueno, no te excedas… ahhh ¿qué hice? Ahora cómo voy a concentrarme si estamos las dos… ya que… luego pensarás en algo.

¨Oh que bien… nos vemos Umi. Hasta mañana.¨ afortunadamente ella ya tenía que colgar, no creo que hubiese soportado más.

¨Hasta mañana Kotori.¨ nos despedimos y colgamos.

¨Entonces sí era Kotori…¨ dijo mi papá, pero esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa ¨Avísame cuando venga para acá ¿okay?¨ a decir verdad, nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

¨Okay¨ y no sabía si alegrarme o temer por lo desconocido.

¨Y… ¿vas a terminar tu comida?¨ preguntó mi mamá.

¨Sí, claro.¨ me fui devuelta a la mesa. Acompañada por mi mamá, las dos solas.

¨Entonces… ¿de qué es la canción?¨ … eso…

¨Ehhh… pues… de amor.¨ ya que, cuando quieren sacar información de mí, lo hacen.

¨¿Cómo la otra que le dedicaron al público?¨ ¿qué?… entonces… ¿por ahora no tengo que decir nada?

¨Si… como hay que hacerles otra y como que todas están ocupadas entonces... si, me tocó hacerla sola.¨

¨Oh… ya veo.¨ me miró con poca confianza ¨Bueno, espero que te vaya bien. Me avisas si algo ¿okay?¨

¨Si, dale.¨ terminé mi último bocado de comida y dejé el plato en el fregadero ¨Gracias por la comida.¨ me fui hacia mi cuarto.

Definitivamente me había salvado de esa.

 **Gracias por leer y tomar un momento de su tiempo para ver esta historia. Dejen sus reviews y lo que sea si lo desean. Chao**

 **Ps: si quieren pueden comentar lo que sea (si quieren mandarme a la ... o si quieren preguntarme algo, aceptaré de todo; después de todo, se tomaron el tiempo de escribir -y de leer hasta aquí-)... recibirán una respuesta de una en el próximo capítulo independientemente de lo que hagan.**

 **KousakaKaede: gracias. A decir verdad no sé si a la gente le guste que ande cambiando las personalidades de los personajes (realmente yo me tomo mucha libertad en cómo los hago), pero veo que es (por ahora) positiva así que seguiré así. SI TIENEN ALGUNA QUEJA AVÍSENME (las mayúsculas son para que la gente lo vea y lo lea, no es nada de estar bravo ni nada).**

 **AaronVS3: bueno, a decir verdad hice ese capítulo así por tres razones: quería, era lo más rápido y eficiente que podía sacar (al parecer si funcionó, aunque si hubiera puesto este capítulo sin el anterior al parecer lo hubiera puesto a** **tiempo), y porque creo que era necesario, sobre todo para este capítulo y de pronto para complementar lo que había pasado en el capítulo de pov de Umi. Gracias por leer y espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo.**

 **Frijhoto: me alegra que te guste y gracias por leer. Yo creo que va a tener entre unos 14 y... 500 capítulos, teniendo más hacia los 14, pero a decir verdad ya ni sé, yo cambió mucho los planes que tenía, las historias que hago aunque en el fin son iguales, el resto de la historia es muy diferente.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo. Disfruten.**

 **10\. Los Consejos de Honoka**

Hah, hoy vuelvo al trabajo. No es que me moleste lo que haga o que trabaje, solo que voy a tener más trabajo (siendo mesera a la vez que hago la canción y luego los ensayos) y menos tiempo para todo lo demás… Y eso que apenas he podido avanzar en algo mi relación con Umi. Pero… ¿en verdad le voy a poder ayudar con la letra? o sólo seré un estorbo. Bueno, hay que verlo de una manera objetiva.

La podría ayudar ya que tengo a alguien en mente para la canción, al estar haciendo la canción con ella, sólo me distraeré intentando avanzar en algo con ella. Ahhhh, no sirve, se cancelan entre sí. Otra cosa… ya sé.

La podría ayudar ya que ella de pronto tiene a alguien en mente para la canción, la que puede ser yo. Pero al estar haciendo la canción conmigo… ahhh, vuelvo a lo mismo. Además, ni siquiera es seguro y eso me pondría en una situación donde no podría hacer una canción en ese estado de ánimo. Así que…creo que no debería hacer la canción con ella.

Pero dos cabezas piensan mejor que una. Y cada una podría poner sus ideas para lo que diga la canción. Y podría acercarme más a ella mientras hacemos la canción y así incluso si no piensa en mí de esa manera, podría llegar a pensarlo y así seremos felices todas… sí, creo que tengo que hacer la canción con ella. Sólo hay que pensar positivo.

Pero si supongo que le gusto y cuando trabajemos juntas se dé cuenta de y lo inútil que soy y ya no me quiera de esa manera… eh… eh… no. No creo que varios años juntas en los mismos grupos y no ha pasado nada.

¡¿Y si ya está cansada de mí y sólo finge que no lo está?!... NO, recuerda: piensa positivo… piensa positivo… piensa positivo.

¨…¨ oí decir a alguien pero no entendí nada y sólo seguí caminando ¨Kotori¨o me estaban llamando… ¿Umi? ¨Hola Kotori. Casi no te alcanzo.¨ ¿cuándo había pasado donde casi siempre nos encontrábamos?

¨Eh… Hola Umi.¨ lo ves, ella te saluda, ella no te odia ¨No te preocupes, yo estaba caminando rápido después de todo.¨ creo… no sé.

¨Entonces… ¿te importaría ir hoy a mi casa?... para escribir la canción, claro.¨ oh, claro.

¨Creo que no puedo hoy Umi, hoy vuelvo a trabajar.¨ justo hoy.

¨Oh, no te preocupes, cualquier día se puede, no importa.¨ dijo poniéndose un poco más nerviosa.

¨Claro. Si quieres, creo que mañana se podría si no estoy mal.¨

¨Claro, sería perfecto.¨ dijo y puso una sonrisa. A decir verdad, por más que me gusten sus expresiones, esta que ponía, de puro nerviosismo, no me gustaba. Era rara.

¨¿Te pasa algo? No te ves muy cómoda.¨

¨¿A mí? No nada, no.¨ eso no me convencía. No sabía qué pensar ni qué decir, solamente seguimos caminando hasta llegar a nuestro instituto.

Llegamos y Umi se sentó en su lugar, parecía que seguía incómoda.

* * *

`Intenta ser más segura´ ja ja ja, claro Honoka, que intente ser la que haga la primera movida, que invitándola a mi casa va a servir… claro. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. No te acuerdas de lo que habías acordado: nunca sigas los consejos de Honoka. Claro, pero como ella ya tuvo una cita con Tsubasa, vas y le haces caso por tu estúpida vida amorosa que ni siquiera ha empezado, y ni empezará si sigues así, si sigues pareciendo: incómoda. Ahhh, ahora asusté a Kotori, si mis chances con ella eran nulas, ahora eran negativas… eso sonaría bien para una historia… no, ahora que lo pienso, no. Ahhhh, eso no importa en este momento. Espera a que Honoka llegue y que estén solas y ahí puedes hacer todo lo que quieras.

¨Llegué… dale, no llegué tarde.¨ espera, todavía no están solas.

Honoka se sentó y vi que empezó a escribir en su celular. Luego, mi celular sonó.

`¿Cómo te fue con Kotori?´ ahora me lo pregunta.

`Mal, mal, mal. Quedé como una tonta. Pero eso no importa, la clase ya va a empezar, guarda tu celular.´

`¿Cómo que no importa? Mis dos mejores amigas al final del mes(probablemente) van a estar todas amorosas entre ellas, eso es de lo más importante que le podría pasar a alguien.´ ja ja ja ahora con sus burlas… y mis sonrojos.

`No me molestes, más bien dime por qué llegaste tan tarde.´ no podía dejarme ganar por ella.

`Oh, estaba hablando con Tsubasa por teléfono y me entretuve mucho, al parecer vamos a tener otra cita.´ … … de pronto sí sería mejor seguir los consejos de Honoka… de vez en cuando.

`Felicitaciones´ fue lo último que dije antes de guardar mi celular.

Ahora, recuerda: intenta ser más segura, sé la que haga que avance la relación.

(Al final del día)

¨Chao, ya me voy a trabajar.¨ dijo Kotori mientras se iba corriendo y nosotras nos despedíamos también. La vimos salir por la reja y voltear hacia sutrabajo.

¨Bueno, ahora que Kotori no está.¨ Honoka empezó a darme una sonrisa diabólica. Yo por mi parte, me empecé a alejar temiendo lo peor ¨Jajaja tranquila, sólo te voy a seguir dando consejos.¨ ah, sólo era eso. Igualmente, conservaré mi distancia. Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

¨Okay, ¿qué más me podrías dar como consejo?¨

¨Tranquila Umi, debes prepararte antes de poder recibir semejante descubrimiento de la humanidad para conseguir a tu chica deseada.¨ …

¨Honoka, si no te vas a poner seria, voy a poner una foto de todos tusbjuegos para adultos en la internet poniéndolo específicamente para que Tsubasa lo vea.¨ ustedes no saben lo que he visto yo… no saben.

¨Je je je Umi, ¿pero de qué estás hablando? ¿cuáles juegos? Yo no sé de ningún juego, sólo sé de consejos que te ayudarán con Kotori.¨ se puso extremadamente nerviosa, jajaja tuve éxito.

¨Como sea, ¿podrías decírmelo por favor?¨

¨Visítala al trabajo.¨ ¿qué?

¨¿Sólo era eso?¨ solo era eso.

¨Sip¨

¨¿Arriesgaste tu reputación con todo el mundo para eso?¨

¨Tú fuiste la que propuso eso, pero técnicamente, sí.¨ lo dijo tantranquila.

¨¿Entonces por qué no la acompañamos a su trabajo?¨ Honoka empezó a reír.

¨Jajajaja, ¿ves que no es tan fácil conseguir a tu chica?¨ ¿de qué está hablando? ¨Si hiciésemos eso, nos pondríamos en una situación donde básicamente serás una stalker.¨

¨Y, ¿por qué sería una stalker si somos amigas que acompañan a su amiga al trabajo?¨

¨Porque tienes que darle el debido tiempo a las cosas, es más romántico aparecerte ante tu amada que ir con ella, sobre todo cuando aún no están en la relación. Hace ver que la quieres ver todo el tiempo y eso, es bueno.¨

¨¿Y cómo demuestras que eso en verdad funciona?¨ eso era lo importante ¿no?

¨He visto a Tsubasa en varios backstage de sus conciertos, y tú sabes que ella lo ha hecho conmigo. Y te tengo que decir, que verla caminar hacia mí es mucho mejor que llegar con ella.¨ bueno, tiene sentido ¨Aunque no creo que aplique lo mismo cuando estás en una relación ya establecida, ahí si tienes queir hacia ella y acompañarla en todo momento.¨

¨¿Y de dónde sacaste esa idea?¨

¨De las películas.¨ lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona ¨Si fueses menos tímida con esa clase de películas, seguro estarías en una mejor posición que yo.¨ bueno, ¿podría ser? Aunque definitivamente no he podido ver ni una escena de alguna película romántica en mi vida.

¨Ehhh… ¿Honoka?¨ empecé a decir.

¨¿Qué necesitas Umi?¨ ¿en serio voy a tratar?

¨Será que me podrías…¨ se empezó a acercar a mí, probablemente ya sabía lo que le iba a preguntar ¨me podrías…¨

¨¿Si Umi?¨ se estaba acercando demasiado.

¨¿Prestar una?¨

¨Por supuesto, te puedo recomendar…¨ me empezó a decir nombres y nombres y nombres y nombres de películas en todos los idiomas posibles. No pude escuchar ninguna ante tan gran descarga de la historia de las películas de romance que Honoka me daba. Ya tenía que pararla.

¨Ya entendí… sólo préstame una que tengas y con eso bastará.¨ su expresión tuvo un cambio drástico.

¨Bueno, entonces será…¨ tuvo un cambio de expresión que no se podía ignorar ¨… Bok…¨ le mostré el celular con una foto de sus juegos, ya sabía de ese… y no… NO ¨Ya, cálmate je je je… entonces… que tal… agh, no me acuerdo cuales tengo es que tengo tantas. Mañana te la traigo.¨

¨Okay… y… ¿cuándo crees que pueda ir a ver a Kotori?¨ pregunté ya que no tenía ni idea del tiempo necesario en estas situaciones.

¨Yo creo que debe ser como en el atardecer, cuando toda la vista es mucho más hermosa y el sol se despide de esta pequeña ciudad para darle los rayos de la mañana a otro pequeño poblado.¨ wow, eso sonó bastante bien.

¨¿De dónde sacaste eso?¨ le pregunté.

¨Ah, sólo trataba de imitarte para ver si así confiabas más en mí.¨ a decir verdad no me podía ni quejar ni reprocharle nada, lo que decía tenía sentido.

¨Bueno, yo me voy yendo a mi casa a esperar entonces. Chao.¨ nos despedimos y me fui.

Solo espero que sus consejos den los frutos deseados.

 **Gracias por pasar por aquí y leer. Dejen sus lo que seas (todo será aceptado y respondido en su debido tiempo) si quieren y Chao.**

 **AaronVS3: pues... No se qué decir... Nah, gracias por tu comentario y espero que tu espera haya sido como esperabas.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Que pena por no haber subido esto antes pero estuve en un viaje y luego perdí el ritmo de escritura y la habilidad de ella y... hah ya que. Gracias por esperar y por leer. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **11\. La Cafetería**

¨Umi, ¿para dónde vas así tan arreglada?¨ preguntó mi mamá ¨O no me digas que vas a ir a ver a un chico que te gusta.¨ no estás del todo mal mamá, claro que no te gustaría oír eso ¨Esas cosas son las que debemos hablar.¨ claro, como si fuera tan fácil decirlo o siquiera lograr conversar como familia.

¨Pues… ¿en serio voy tan arreglada?¨ no tenía nada más que decir, me había pasado como una hora y media escogiendo que llevar de manera casual hasta la cafetería donde trabaja Kotori. Obviamente no tenía la menor idea de lo que hacer y que Honoka no me respondiera no me ayudaba en nada.

¨Pues… no sé. Dependiendo de a dónde vayas estarás o no tan arreglada.¨ supongo que tiene razón. Además ella me podría ayudar.

¨Voy a ir a ver a una amiga al trabajo.¨ respondí sencillamente.

¨Ahh, vas a ver a Kotori al trabajo… No me veas como si te acabara de descubrir, ella es muy popular entre la gente, lo hace bastante bien según dicen.¨ lo decía con un tono un tanto sarcástico como extraño, de pronto sospechaba de mí. No sabría lo que pasaría si llegasen a descubrir todo lo que ha venido pasando por mi cabeza. Prefiero no pensar en eso, por ahora.

¨Si, al parecer venía un poco estresada en el colegio entonces veré si la puedo calmar acompañándola.¨ no era necesariamente una mentira, después de todo Kotori siempre se estresaba cuando volvía al trabajo.

¨Okay, como tú digas.¨ no parecía muy convencida que digamos.

¨Y… ¿en serio estoy muy arreglada?¨ lo pregunté con un rubor. Me miró todo mi atuendo, mis tacones, mis medias largas, mi falda, mi camisa y mi bufanda. Llegó hasta mi pelo (nuevamente peinado) y luego me miró con una sonrisa.

¨Te ves bien así. Suerte.¨ y se dirigió hasta su lugar de trabajo. Hah, al parecer estaba bien, por lo menos me veía a mí misma bien, mi mamá me veía bien. ¨Ah por cierto, invítala a comer si quieres.¨

¨Okay. Chao gracias.¨ salí de la casa un poco apurada, ya iba anocheciendo y según Honoka la debía ver en el atardecer, cuando… como sea.

Empecé a caminar hasta aquella cafetería, no era un recorrido largo, era antes del instituto así que supongo que llegaría como en 8 minutos. Caminé rápidamente para acortar aún más el tiempo, la forma en que la luz del sol brilla me encantaba y estoy segura de que así le causaría una mayor impresión a Kotori. Si, definitivamente hoy era mi día, nada de avergonzarme ni de nada. Hoy iba a ser diferente.

Seguí caminando con seguridad, no importaba nada de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, excepto aquellas miradas que algunas personas me daban. Pero eso no importaba, estoy segura de mí misma y sé que… bueno, ahora sí que no sé por qué tanto gente me está viendo. Mejor veo una ventanilla de por aquí a ver si tengo algo en la cara… no, nada. Bueno, ya no importa. Seguí caminando y oí uno de sus silbidos de complemento de un hombre del otro lado de la calle, me estaba mirando a mí.

… … …

No, tranquila, vas donde Kotori, estás bien. Relájate. Solo sigue caminando.

Seguí caminando acelerando el paso y cada vez me iba dando cuenta de que muchas más personas me veían. ¿Será por la ropa que llevo? Pues, nunca me había pasado esto y casi nunca llevo esta ropa de esta manera así que… ¿Habrá sido un error?

Paré de caminar, me desubiqué, los nervios me llegaban ¿Y si mi mamá se dio cuenta? ¿Y si Kotori se da cuenta? ¿Y si aparezco como una burla?... … No, no, no. Me quedé ahí parada con la cabeza para abajo, hoy definitivamente no era mi día, no lo era. Puse mi cabeza en alto para disponerme a devolverme y me volteé hacia donde estaba mi casa. Y la vi.

Por la transparencia del vidrio de aquella cafetería nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me di cuenta de que sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer contrastando el débil naranja que formaba el atardecer. Su vestido como empleada en esa cafetería le delimitaba su figura como nunca la había visto, de pronto eso era a lo que se referían con la sensación de estar enamorada. Te das cuenta de muchas cosas diminutas de aquella persona que te hacen dar de cuenta que todo en ella es perfecto. Nos quedamos paradas, mirándonos cada una en su lugar. Ella en medio de una cafetería y yo en medio de una calle concurrida, pero creo que hoy estaba vacía, no me daba cuenta de mis alrededores, sólo me daba cuenta de ella. Nos quedamos mirando como por 5 minutos pero no tenía sentido porque, después de todo, ella estaba trabajando y no creo que le permitan quedarse parada mirando a la ventana, y estaba en lo correcto porque una compañera suya le tocó el hombro y dio un tierno brinco de susto y rápidamente se fue a atender al cliente que la esperaba. Mientras la veía ir hacia esa mesa, volví a entrar al mundo y todos los ruidos que me rodeaban se hacían cada vez más evidentes. Volví mi mirada hasta el punto donde estaba su compañera de trabajo, en ese mismo traje de criada que no se comparaba a cómo se veía en Kotori, pero de pronto eran sólo mis ojos.

A decir verdad, no lo creo.

Me encontré con la mirada de su compañera y ella, con una sonrisa, me hizo un gesto con la mano para que entrara. Sin ninguna otra opción a mi disposición, entré, recobrando mi seguridad. De pronto hoy sí era mi día.

La compañera de Kotori (que por la placa que tenía en su pecho pude deducir –porque no siempre es seguro- que su nombre era Talia), me indicó una mesa en una esquina, pegada a la ventana, para que me sentara. Me senté y me pasó la carta. Yo ya sabía lo que servían aquí, así que no necesitaba de la carta. Talia seguía al lado mío impaciente por escuchar mi pedido.

¨Una malteada doble de fresa y banano por favor.¨ la había descubierto en lo que se podría conocer como el `Menú de Niños´, no me molesten por favor.

¨Claro, ¿algo más?¨ lo dijo con la misma sonrisa que me había dado desde que nos vimos.

¨No gracias, así está bien.¨ tengo que decir, que me resultaba un tanto incómodo.

Se dirigió al mostrador y les dijo el pedido. Luego se devolvió hacia mi mesa.

¨Eres Sonoda Umi ¿no?¨ eh…

¨Si, ¿por?¨ por fin quitó su sonrisa y me dio una `cara normal´ por decirlo así.

¨¿Viniste a ver a Kotori?¨ ¿y este interrogatorio para qué?

¨Sí.¨ me miro de arriba hasta abajo.

¨Se nota.¨ dijo con una sonrisa rara.

¨Igualmente no planeo interrumpirla ni nada, sólo quería ver como estaba y quería tomar algo y salir un poco de casa y…¨

¨Tranquila Umi… ¿te puedo llamar Umi?¨ asentí ¨Entonces llámame Talia por favor.¨ al parecer sí era so nombre ¨Solamente quería saber cómo eras, no creas que unos videos de sus presentaciones me harán saber cómo es cada una. Después de todo Kotori no es la misma en el escenario que aquí y supongo que no es la misma que con sus amigas.¨ claro, todo el mundo es así hasta cierto punto.

¨Y… Talia… si me permite preguntarle… ¿cómo le va a Kotori aquí?, sé que ella es la más famoso y todo eso, pero… tú cómo la ves como compañera de trabajo.¨ sólo lo preguntaba por precaución.

¨Le gusta bastante trabajar aquí y estoy segura de que hoy es particularmente especial para ella.¨ me miró y me sonrojé frente a las posibilidades a las que llevaba eso que me acaba de decir.

¨Es bueno oírlo.¨

¨Ya te traigo tu malteada.¨ se paró y siguió derecho del mostrador, pasó un minuto y luego volvió hacia el mostrador y cogió mi malteada ¨Aquí tienes, que disfrutes.¨ la malteada, como siempre, era pequeña pero barata y deliciosa.

¨Gracias¨

Ya iba terminando cuando una ruborizada Kotori en su uniforme del colegio llegó hasta mi mesa.

¨Hola Umi.¨

¨Kotori, ¿qué pasó? ¿por qué no sigues trabajando? ¿acaso causé un problema por estar aquí?¨

¨No, no es eso.¨

* * *

(10 minutos antes)

¨Kotori¨ me susurraron desde atrás, era Talia ¨La famosa Sonoda Umi está aquí.¨ si, la había visto, se veía… hermosa. Mis mejillas se volvieron a enrojecer ¨Así que si quieres puedes tomarte el resto de la noche libre para estar con ella.¨

¨Pero… hay muchos clientes y somos las únicas y…¨ me puso un dedo en la boca.

¨Tranquila, hoy soy la gerente de este lugar y por alguna razón me lo habrán otorgado, si no puedo aguantar una clientela de esta pequeña cafetería no creo que merezca esa posición.¨ le iba a reprochar pero ella vio que lo iba a hacer antes ¨Nada de peros, sólo ve.¨

¨Okay, gracias.¨ y me fui a cambiar.

Cuando terminé de cambiarme a mi uniforme escolar, me puse extremadamente nerviosa, recordaba cómo se veía Umi desde la ventana y simplemente sentía que me desplomaba ahí mismo. Pero seguí caminando hasta el lugar en el que vi que Umi se sentó. Y ahí estaba. Casi terminando su malteada.

¨Hola Umi.¨ vi que comenzó a alarmarse.

¨Kotori, ¿qué pasó? ¿por qué no sigues trabajando? ¿acaso causé un problema por estar aquí?¨ je je je, Umi con sus preocupaciones.

¨No, no es eso.¨ definitivamente no le iba a contar lo que acababa de pasar ¨Solo que me dejaron el día libre por haber acabado de volver a trabajar.¨ eso serviría por hoy.

 **Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo que creo que no me demoraría mucho pero quien sabe. Dejen sus lo que seas si quieren y muchas gracias por el apoyo.**

 **AaronVS3: si, esperaste mucho ¿no? jejeje... perdón. Gracias y hasta la próxima.**

 **Guest: jajaja lo de Honoka lo incluí mientras escribía esa parte y seguí con ello porque me gustó. Con respecto al TsubaHono... otro día será pero shhhhh.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Perdón... que disfruten...**

 **12\. Una Invitación**

¨Umi pensé que ibas a demorarte más con... Hola Kotori, ¿cómo estás?¨ nos recibió mi mamá ¨Perdón por eso, estoy un poco distraída.¨ se río mientras se rascaba la cabeza, un acto totalmente extraño en ella. Algo le pasaba.

¨Hola señora Sonoda, estoy muy bien. Gracias por invitarme.¨ dijo sin que le importara mucho su falta de presencia (por lo menos aquí) ¨Y tranquila, yo casi ni la podía ver por la puerta.¨

¨Kotori, te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre.¨ si, mi mamá le había cogido cierto cariño a Honoka y a Kotori por haberme sacado de mi `burbuja social´. Yo no era muy social que digamos. Claro que tampoco lo he sido hasta ahora.

¨Si, claro señora Zuzuko.¨ corrigió Kotori.

¨Así está mucho mejor.¨ al parecer todavía le gustaba lo de `señora´, mi mamá no era de las que le importaba su edad. O lo camuflaba muy bien ¨Pasen, tu papá no ha llegado Umi así que tendrán que esperar para la comida.¨ se corrió de la entrada para que pudiésemos entrar.

¨Okay.¨ entramos ¨Vamos Kotori.¨ fuimos caminando y volteé un momento para confirmar que mi mamá nos seguía con la vista y con una cara un tanto extraña. No me atreví ha preguntarle qué era lo que estaba pensando y seguí caminando por el pasillo.

Caminamos hasta a mi habitación y como a solo unos 15 pasos de llegar hasta ella, me acordé que no había ordenado la ropa antes de salir. Toda la ropa que evidenciaba que me había arreglado para encontrarme con Kotori, seguía regada en mi cama y toda frente al espejo, evidenciando aún más mi actitud por verme bien para ella. Era mucho más de lo que podía manejar.

¨Eh... Kotori. Podrías esperar un momento afuera. Es que mi cuarto está un poco desordenado.¨ Kotori sonrió con picardía. No era la reacción que esperaba.

¨Entonces Umi tiene algún secreto que quiere guardar y no me deja entrar por eso.¨ nos íbamos acercando cada vez más a la puerta.

¨No es en serio, quédate un minuto aquí mientras ordeno.¨ llegamos al frente de la puerta.

¨Umi realmente no creo que tú de todas las personas tenga el cuarto desorganizado.¨ ella tenía la razón, pero no estaba en lo correcto ¨Umi en serio, soy una de tus mejores amigas...¨ ... si, éramos sólo eso. Je, `sólo eso´, como puedo ser tan desagradecida ¨... no te debes preocupar por nada.¨ agarró la perilla de la puerta antes de que yo pudiese reaccionar y abrió el cuarto donde, efectivamente, mi ropa estaba regada por todos lados. Bueno, por lo menos no era tan grave como esperaba. Pero, ¿realmente estaba tan emocionada por ver a Kotori que estaba dejando el cuarto así? ¨Oh... al parecer sí decías la verdad.¨ yo sonreí con incomodidad ¨Pero no importa, ¿quieres que te ayude?¨

¨Ehh, sí. Claro.¨ y empezamos a recoger.

¨Ohh. Umi esta blusa con este pantalón te quedaría lindísimo.¨ ahh, no había pensado en esto. Es diseñadora, claro que ahora me va a decir que me pruebe toda esta ropa y no creo que pueda manejarlo.

¨No creas que voy a probarme algo de aquí para ti. Tenemos que comer y si nos ponemos a modelar podríamos enfurecer a mamá.¨ además quería evitar más vergüenza.

¨Tranquila Umi, después de todo creo que lo que te llevaste hoy era perfecto para ti.¨ claro que Kotori solía sacar cosas de la nada constantemente.

¨Gracias.¨ y yo no podía desperdiciar sus cumplidos hacia mí ¨Terminemos de ordenar y creo que ahí ya abría llegado mi papá.¨

¨Sí, dale.¨

(8 minutos después)

¨Hah, terminamos.¨ suspiré, era demasiada ropa y a mí me gustaba ordenarla correctamente.

¨A comer.¨ llamó mi mamá del otro lado. Que exactitud.

¨Ya vamos.¨ dije y salimos del cuarto.

Llegamos junto a mi mamá y mi papá ya estaba sentado.

¨Hola Umi, ¿cómo estás?¨ mi mamá se acomodó a su lado en un lado de la mesa y yo con Kotori al otro lado.

¨Bien, he estado bien.¨

¨Y, ¿por qué vas tan arreglada? ¿tuviste una cita o algo?¨ bajé la cabeza rápidamente, no quería mostrarme. Vi a Kotori y ella ladeaba la cabeza hacia el otro lado, no sabía lo que estaba pensando.

¨Oh, perdón.¨ levanté la cabeza y vi cómo mi mamá le daba un pequeño empujón.

¨Hola Kotori, ¿cómo estás?¨ mi papá también les tenía cierto cariño a Honoka y a Kotori.

¨Bien señor Sonoda. Gracias por preguntar.¨

¨De nada.¨ al parecer mi papá no quería a las formalidades de lado.

¨Bueno, que disfruten.¨ dijo mi mamá. Era carne y un poco de arroz. Una comida sencilla como todas las demás.

¨Y... tienen algo por hacer, ¿no?¨ ya habían pasado unos segundos de silencio incómodo cuando mi papá preguntó eso ¨No estoy diciendo que tengas que venir a hacer algo para venir nada por el estilo.¨ papá... eso no era necesario.

¨Pues... no, no creo.¨ dijo Kotori.

¨¿En serio?¨ preguntó mi mamá ¨¿No tenían una canción que hacer?¨ claro... cómo se me olvidó eso.

¨Ah cierto, pues... no quería incomodar a Kotori ni nada.¨

¨No me incomodaría trabajar con Umi.¨dijo decididamente Kotori. Mi mamá sonrió.

¨¿En serio?¨ le pregunté ¨¿segura que no tienes algún trabajo?, yo puedo hacer la letra. Tu tranquila.¨ Kotori me sonrió.

¨Segurísima. Además realmente me gustaría ayudarte con la canción.¨ dijo un poco dubitativa a medida que decía, no parecía muy segura de sí misma.

¨Entonces... confío en ti.¨ le dije para que se tranquilizara. Creo que sirvió.

Terminamos de comer y fuimos hacia mi habitación. Saqué la letra que había ido creando y me di cuenta de que no se la había mostrado nunca. Y eso que básicamente insinuaba bastante sobre nosotras dos.

¨Ehh, aquí tienes la letra.¨ no había vuelta atrás. Decidí sentarme en la cama mientras Kotori la leía parada, concentrada y (un poco) sorprendida por lo que leía, yo simplemente no podía no pensar en huir así no más, pero sabía que eso empeoraría las cosas. Me quedé por los largos minutos en los que leía silenciosamente la canción. Cuando terminó, puso una sonrisa y me miró.

¨Es una letra muy bonita. Me gusta bastante.¨ le gustaba, eso decía.

¨¿No es un poco raro lo que dice?¨ no podía contener las ganas de saber qué pensaba sobre las insinuaciones era mucho para mí.

¨Pues en los escritos que me has dado siempre te refieres a mí ¿no?¨ bueno, no había pensado en eso.

¨Claro.¨

¨Quieres que te muestre el diseño que hice.¨ afirmé. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y movía el dedo en lo que yo creía que era una acción para buscar las fotos de sus diseños ¨Aquí está.¨ me dio el teléfono y lo que vi fue increíble. De alguna manera sin haber visto la letra, sabía que estos diseños quedaban perfectos con l que decía la canción y perfectos para cada una por supuesto. Kotori era verdaderamente increíble.

¨Son excelentes.¨ le dije con toda sinceridad.

¨Je je je, no es para tanto.¨ dijo modestamente.

¨No, verdaderamente no creo que haya mejor combinación entre lo que escribí y lo que dibujaste.¨ pensaba y anhelaba que esos dibujos fuesen hechos con la misma mentalidad con la que hice la canción, pensando en el amor. Pero no podía fiarme, no quería quedar en ridículo frente a ella y me acobardé y no avancé. No me molestaba mucho pero... ¨Continuamos con la letra.¨ Kotori afirmó.

Pasamos como hora y media continuando la letra. Entre risas y sonrojos, yo no pude confesármele en ese momento. Me resultaba imposible, las palabras simplemente se me quedaban en la garganta. Y si por algún milagro ella me correspondía, ella tampoco pudo confesarse conmigo. Pero me encantó cada momento que pasamos y creo que ya habíamos terminado la canción cuando la madre de Kotori llegó, solo quedaba que las chicas le dieran el visto bueno y a ensayar por una semana (solo faltábamos nosotras dos por saber la coreografía) para poder presentarla y, probablemente, confesarme con ella. Claro, en esa semana también me iba a preparar psicológicamente.

¨Te acompaño a la salida.¨ le dije cuando Aya (la mamá de Kotori -ya me había pedido que la llamase por el nombre-) llamó a Kotori porque ya estaba afuera.

¨Claro.¨ caminamos por el pasillo y nos encontramos con mi mamá y mi papá que estaban esperando en la sala ¨Chao, muchas gracias por la comida.¨

¨No, gracias a ti por acompañarnos.¨ le dijo mi papá.

¨Esperamos tenerte aquí pronto.¨ dijo mi mamá.

¨Claro, aquí esteré cuando me inviten.¨ y salimos por la puerta. Ahí después del portón estaba Aya.

¨Hola Kotori. Hola Umi, ¿cómo les fue?¨ saludo.

¨Hola Aya, nos fue bien gracias.¨ le respondí.

¨Bueno, ¿nos vamos?¨ Kotori afirmó.

¨Chao Umi.¨ vino hacia mí y me besó... la mejilla... vi cómo se subieron al carro y espabilé.

¨Chao Kotori, nos vemos.¨ entré a la casa y vi que mi mamá y mi papá me esperaban en la puerta.

¨Entonces... ¿nada que contarnos?¨ empezaron a preguntar. Claramente habían visto la escena anterior.

¨Ehhh.¨ definitivamente no estaba preparada para decírselos, pero al parecer era seguro que me aceptaban. O no sé. Era extraña la situación, definitivamente no era algo fácil.

¨Dale Umi. Queremos oírlo de ti.¨ definitivamente no era algo que esperara. No me imaginaba que mi familia me aceptara, las emociones me estaban ganando y mis ojos se iban empañando. Lentamente puse mis manos en mis ojos y rápidamente sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban. Estaba feliz, me sentía segura, me sentía amada, sentía que por fin éramos una familia unida.

¨Gracias.¨ dije con débiles palabras ante fuertes lágrimas. Ellos solamente me agarraban más fuerte. Me fui calmando y nos entramos en la casa.

¨Entonces... ¿qué planeas hacer?¨ preguntó mi papá.

¨Creo que me le voy a confesar.¨ dije con seguridad y me sonrieron ¨Pero tengo que prepararme para ello.¨

* * *

(Unos minutos atrás)

Entré al carro con una sensación graciosa en los labios. Se sentías cálidos y temblorosos y raros y dulces. Era definitivamente algo que si quería y que anhelo.

Mi mamá prendió el carro y avanzó hacia nuestra casa.

¨Entonces... ¿cómo vas con Umi?¨ dijo con picardía.

...

Claro, mi mamá había visto la escena.

¨Ehhh, ¿bien?¨ respondí sin querer responder.

¨¿Acaso Umi se está aprovechando de tus sentimientos?¨ lo dijo así no más.

¨No, claro que no. Mis sentimientos por Umi no...¨ lo había dicho y mi mamá reía.

¨Pensé que ibas a poner más resistencia antes de decírmelo.¨

¨Esto... entonces... ¿está bien?¨ pregunté con desconfianza.

¨Claro que no. Voy a hacer expulsar a Umi por corromper a mi hija.¨ ¡¿QUÉ?! ¨Jajajaja claro que no voy a hacer eso. No pongas esa cara. Me alegra que hayas encontrado el amor a tan temprana edad. Incluso era evidente desde hace un largo tiempo.¨ eso mismo me decían las chicas. Umi realmente es muy densa.

¨Mamá, no hagas eso. Realmente me asustaste.¨ mi mamá solamente seguía riendo ¨Pero... gracias.¨ realmente estaba agradecida.

¨De nada.¨ dijo con orgullo ¨Pero también tienes que agradecerle a tu corazón, si hubiese sido Honoka... no creo que ella sea la mejor opción para ti.¨ je je je, yo tampoco creo. Umi es la única para mí.

 **Perdónenme pero discúlpenme por esto. Pero de la nada salió un concurso en mi lugar de estudio y decidí participar y tuve que concentrarme en ello y todo eso mientras pensaba en que no estaba publicando aquí algo pero ya salí de eso así que a esperar y agradecerles por haber leído y hasta la próxima.**

 **AaronVS3: pues sí. Pero como ya he dicho antes, yo intento que cada cosa que ponga sea para un fin que tengo en mente. Pero comprendo tu comentario, yo también detesto (o detestaba) que se demore en avanzar, ahora que lo hago, lo comprendo aunque trato de evitarlo. Gracias y hasta la próxima.**

 **madeline: gracias por el comentario pero yo no haré lemon, pero no lo descarto. Si en alguna futura historia considero que debe haber un capítulo con lemon, le pediré a alguno de ustedes que lo hago y yo lo pegaré en la historia pero eso es algo que hay que ver. Pd: el TSUBAxHONO será en otro momento pero shhhh (en otra historia pero shhhhh). Gracias y hasta la próxima.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno... como que la metí la pata agregando el HonoxTsuba en la historia. La idea era hacer otra historia (corta) con ellas (pero shhhh) ya que esto hacía que se me complicara todo. Debí haber seguido lo que le respondí a Hoshizora6680 (Germán) en el capítulo 4, pero al parecer la manera que** **escribo cada capítulo hace que haya pequeños deslices (y unos más grandes). Como sea, no creo que desarrollé esa pareja, tendrá otra historia y todo así que... pues sí. La iré mencionando en lo que queda de la historia porque simplemente no tendría sentido de otra manera. Gracias y que disfruten. Y perdón por los inconvenientes.**

¨Chao Umi, chao Kotori.¨ se despedían las integrantes de M´s. Umi ya se tenía que ir y siempre acompañaba a su amiga hasta su casa.e

Al frente del UTX quedaban las siete integrantes restantes que acababan de salir de una reunión con las tres chicas de A-RISE debido a su victoria frente a las mismas en la fase eliminatoria previa al Love Live. Un poco de té para cada una y unos pequeños consejos frente a lo que se les venía les dio el camino para empezar a pensar en lo que se venía.

¨Yo creo que podríamos hacer un solo conmigo como protagonista.¨ decía una orgullosa Nico como primera idea. Una mirada recia de sus compañeras le sirvió para callarse y saber que esa idea no les convencía ¨Entonces qué quieren hacer, ¿una nueva canción de amor para la afición?¨ empezó a recriminar, claramente irritada ¨Este mundo no se gana sólo lamiendo las botas de la afición, se gana por la tenacidad y creo que se deberían dar cuenta.¨ se expresaba con sinceridad, ella era la que más quería triunfar con este grupo. Le veía el potencial necesario para llegar a lo grande y el compromiso era algo que les sobraba. Sólo les faltaba dar un paso de calidad para ponerse por encima de sus rivales y no creía que A-RISE fuese suficiente como para catapultarlas hacia el éxito. Faltaba mucho más. Mucho más coraje para realmente ser las número uno.

¨No sé Nico... puedes tener razón pero no creo que nosotras nos caractericemos por eso.¨ le respondió Hanayo, la otra experta en idols del grupo ¨Lo que dices puede ser cierto pero la unidad en el grupo puede ser fundamental para seguir hacia delante.¨ Nico no podía decir mucho, ambas tenían razón (de pronto ella tenía más la razón) pero sí que le gustaba más lo que le acababa de decir. Claro que no podía afirmarlo frente a todas, no era su estilo.

¨Bueno, lo que digan... pero pónganme un papel importante.¨ pero sí que quería empezar a subir su popularidad, le irritaba más que a nadie el primer puesto de Maki y su cuarto lugar, creía que su `Nico-Nico-niii´ le daba la ventaja.

¨No sé Nico, no creo que sea necesario.¨ le negó la gloria Honoka ¨Yo diría que hay que ayudarle a Umi. Creo que a ella le fastidia un poco que no se le reconozca cuando prácticamente hace todas las canciones. Además del gran esfuerzo que le pone cada día.¨ Honoka sabía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando. Sabía lo mucho que le costaba a Umi hablar/cantar/lo que sea en público, su timidez sobretodo con los vestuarios que Kotori misma le hacía, los mismos vestuarios de Kotori (ella veía algo que no todas podían ver), el apoyo que era para todas como la que daba un poco de orden (junto a Eli), lo que le costaba dar sus escritos en público (aunque ella sabía que Kotori era la única que los leía, ampliando aún más su teoría previa) y la carga que Honoka misma era para Umi.

¨Nosotras también apoyamos eso.¨ dijo Hanayo hablando por sí misma y como vocera de Rin.

¨Realmente no nos importa lo de la popularidad.¨ complementó Rin ¨Con Hanayo tengo más de lo que necesito.¨ y se dispuso a abrazar a una Hanayo confundida, pero feliz.

¨Con tal de que no me involucren mucho, está bien.¨ dijo Maki. No le gustaba tener las miradas sobre ella aunque sí que le gustó la mirada celosa de Nico cuando se oyó que ella era la primera. Por lo menos de eso se podía aprovechar.

¨Es porque tienes un pelo lindo que la gente te mira.¨ Nico dijo sin pensar, dejando a Maki un tanto sonrojada ¨¿Por qué no te pones tu pelo real y dejas de acaparar la atención?¨ no le gustaba lo que ella misma decía, pero la rabia le nublaba la cabeza.

¨Es real tonta.¨ dijo triste dejando anonadada a Nico, embelesada por la realización.

¨Pues...¨ los colores le iban llegando ¨Tienes que sentirte halagada por lo que te acabo de decir. Realmente tienes... un pelo muy bonito.¨ lo último lo había dicho en un susurro casi inaudible pero el gran oído musical de Maki (además que básicamente era música para sus oídos) la dejó aún más avergonzada ante el comentario.

¨Bueno, dejando de lado a las tórtolas.¨ ninguna dijo algo sobre las burlas de Nozomi, no podían ¨Yo también estoy de acuerdo. Las cartas me han dicho que Umi es la indicada para la siguiente canción y al parecer debemos también incluir a Kotori según me dicen.¨ nadie sabía si realmente las predicciones de Nozomi eran verdaderas, eran más consejos que Nozomi parecía dar y Honoka no podía estar más dudosa de eso ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Además todo se añadía, tanto la figura materna que Nozomi parecía representar, como lo sabia que verdaderamente era, más toda la experiencia ante todos los temas que ella había sacado de algún lugar. Nozomi era, definitivamente, un misterio en sí.

¨¿Kotori? No estoy segura de ello, tendría toda la atención y eso es lo que no queremos que pase.¨ recriminó Eli.

¨A decir verdad, creo que hay algo interesante entre esas dos.¨ Eli la miró extrañada.

¨Piensas que ellas dos...¨

¨Estoy segura de ello.¨ Honoka tuerció el ojo ¨O mejor dicho, mis cartas me lo han re-confirmado.¨

¨No sé Nozomi... Acaso, ¿qué te hace pensar en eso?¨ preguntó Eli.

¨La forma en que se miran...¨ y miró a Eli ¨La forma en que se hablan...¨ y se le fue acercando, dejando a una Eli sonrojada y paralizada ¨La forma en que se abrazan...¨ y la abrazó. Ya en ese momento Eli estaba prácticamente perdida mientras todas las veían con ojos abiertos ¨La forma en que...¨

¨¡Ya entendí!¨ y se alejó para recomponerse ¨Igualmente... ¿cómo es que unas cartas te dicen eso?¨

¨Esa es la magia Eli, ni yo sé.¨ todas quedaron sorprendidas ¨O de pronto sí.¨ y todas quedaron aún más sorprendidas.

¨Ehhh... yo también he visto un poco de lo que tu hablas Nozomi.¨ Honoka lo había vivido durante muchísimos años ¨Pero, ¿cómo sugerirías que lo lográramos?¨ Honoka estaba decidida a unir a sus amigas. Ella había estado en ese dilema demasiado tiempo pero no había manera de resolverlo ni de avanzar en algo, todo seguía igual pero ella sabía que por dentro era muy diferente.

¨Esperen, esperen, esperen.¨ interrumpió Eli ¨¿En serio vamos a hacer esto?, ¿realmente lo aceptan?¨ todas asintieron. Era entendible la duda de Eli, viniendo de una familia tradicional rusa no le dejaban muchas libertades frente a todos estos dilemas sociales, ella ya sabía la respuesta que le daría su linaje pero ella difería en su totalidad de esos `ideales´ (si es que se podían llamar así). He ahí su pregunta ¨Pues yo también acepto. Aunque si nos equivocamos...¨

¨No creo que eso sea posible, tarde o temprano ellas se darán cuenta de lo que nosotras vemos.¨ dijo Nozomi.

¨Espero que lo que digas sea real...¨ dijo Honoka preocupada.

* * *

El primer paso del plan era conseguir el cuaderno de literatura de Umi para saber por dónde podían empezar (y si verdaderamente podían iniciar). Quedaron en una reunión entre todas en la casa de Eli para que Honoka empezara a leer su descubrimiento, no había ninguna duda de los indicios de sus sentimientos por Kotori. Todas esas metáforas y símiles que sólo podían llevar a Kotori en una voz poética tan marcada y que tanto definía lo que podía estar pasando inconscientemente por la cabeza de Umi. Algunas terminaron sin palabras por lo que habían oído y otras simplemente quedaron prácticamente enamoradas de Umi, o más bien de sus palabras.

También comentaban lo que había pasado en los camerinos previos al ensayo.

* * *

¨Ve tú delante Honoka para que puedas oír cuando salgan para que así no sea tan evidente que las estemos espiando.¨ Honoka dio el `ok´ y se fue junto a la puerta para escuchar la conversación. Pasó un pequeño momento en el que no se escuchaba nada. Hasta que...

¨Estás bien Umi... ¿Umi?¨ empezó a hablar Kotori. Se le oía avergonzada, al parecer todo pasaba más rápido de lo esperado.

¨Ehhh... si, es que me da un poco de pena que estemos sólo las dos acá y pues... si.¨ realmente todo avanzaba mucho mejor de lo esperado.

¨Ah... si... es un poco vergonzoso ¿no?... Ehh... ¿necesitas privacidad?¨ `Noooo, sigue con ella.´ le quería gritar.

¨No, tranquila... es algo tonto de mi parte. Tú sabes que detesto todo lo que me pueda avergonzar, pero... esto no me importa mucho.¨ `Bien Umi´ le felicitaba psicológicamente.

Pasó un poco de tiempo donde se escuchaba los ruidos de los zapatos cayendo y los lockers cerrándose, cuando ya escuchó las pisadas que se iban acercando corrió hasta donde sus compañeras pero cuando oyó la puerta se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar con normalidad. No se habían dado cuenta.

* * *

¨Bueno, la parte más difícil pasó... Umi aceptó hacer la canción.¨ decía triunfalmente Honoka.

¨Ahora sólo falta que la empiece.¨ dijo Eli sin muchas esperanzas.

¨Si, conociendo a Umi se va a trabar escribiéndola o por la vergüenza o por lo densa que es.¨ respondió Nozomi con gracia, refiriendo a Kotori en lo último ¨Pero estoy segura de que empieza a trabajar hoy.¨

¨Claro, va a empezar diciendo: `Y con la pluma que escribo me acuerdo de tu nombre´¨ se burlaba Honoka intentando (sin mucho acercamiento) a imitar a Umi. Aunque sí causó unas cuantas risas entre las que estaban en el cuarto.

¨Yo creo que Kotori va a poner en su vestido una alpaca con la cara de Umi.¨ dijo, siguiendo el chiste, Nico. Aunque esta vez no ocasionó tantas risas.

¨Ehhh, Nico... hay cosas no muy buenas de lo que acabas de decir.¨ dijo Nozomi empezando a levantar sus codiciosas manos ¨Creo que mereces un castigo...¨ lo dijo cantando un poco. Nico, por su parte, huyó a espaldas de Maki.

¨Que haces enana. Quítate de ahí.¨ la cercanía de Nico no le daba mucha seguridad ni placer que digamos. Nico se recompuso mientras seguía atenta a los movimientos de Nozomi.

Y empezó a sonar un teléfono. Y Rin contestó.

¨Halo.¨ Maki vio aterrorizada que ese era su teléfono y no le gustaba para nada que Rin fuese la que había recogido el teléfono ¨¿Maki? Claro. Ya te la paso Um...¨ todas le gestionaron que no dijera nada ¨... persona que nunca he oído hablar.¨ ninguna quedó satisfecha con la respuesta. Rin sin comprender mucho, le pasó el teléfono a Maki.

¨Aló...Bien ¿y tú?... Y... ¿necesitas algo?¨ todas gestionaban algo diferente y Maki simplemente no podía entender nada, las ignoró. Pero Nozomi le agarró el teléfono y lo puso en alta voz.

¨... he ido teniendo problemas con la canción y todo eso... Entonces, quería saber su tu me podrías ayudar.¨ todas miraron a Maki.

¨Ahhh, pues yo. A decir verdad no sabría qué decirte.¨ Maki no pudo con la presión.

¨Espera Umi.¨ habló Nozomi y todas gritaron un `Nooo´ interno. Ella ya debía saber que estaban reunidas en algún lado.

¨¿Si?¨ se le notaba confundida.

¨Solamente imagínate lo que más te gusta.¨ lo dijo muy simple, bueno era relativa esa simplicidad.

¨Gracias Nozomi.¨ Umi no parecía muy convencida, pero algo era algo.

¨Si tranquila, no importa. Chao.¨ y colgó.

¨Nozomi eso no servirá de mucho realmente.¨ le dijo Eli.

¨Bueno, con algo empezará.¨

Y sonó otro teléfono, el de Honoka. Y ella contestó y lo puso en alta voz inmediatamente.

¨Aló ¨

¨Hola Honoka ¿cómo estás?¨ era Kotori.

¨Bien, bien ¿y tú? ¿cómo te ha ido con el vestido? si es que has empezado.¨

¨Me ha ido bien...¨ todas quedaron sorprendidas ¨... pero con el vestido... no podría decir lo mismo.¨

¨Pregúntale que en qué tiene planeado para el vestido.¨ le susurró Nico.

¨Shhh... más bajito.¨

¨¿estoy interrumpiendo algo?¨ le había oído.

¨No, no, no. Tranquila, no es nada.¨ miró a Nico ¨¿Necesitas algo para tus planes del vestido?¨

¨No, tranquila... bueno, si necesito pero más bien como recomendaciones más que ayuda como tal.¨ Honoka miró a las demás antes de responder. Ninguna le podía decir algo.

Bueno lo único que te puedo decir es...¨ y vio a Nozomi y pensó en sí misma ¨... piensa en lo que más te gusta.¨

¨Bueno... gracias Honoka. Nos vemos mañana.¨ Kotori tampoco se veía muy segura.

¨Ok. Chao.¨ y colgó.

Se quedaron un momento calladas, hasta que Hanayo preguntó.

¨Ehhh... ¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer para la coreografía?... y para la presentación en general.¨ parecía que Nozomi ya tenía algo planeado.

¨Debería ser un dueto de sólo ellas dos, ¿no creen?.¨ la idea no pareció muy buena entre el grupo al principio, pero empezó a agarrar fuerza debido a lo que realmente querían llegar con esa canción. Todas asintieron ¨Y como dueto que es... yo creo que deberían ellas como bailar mientras cantan, solo ellas dos.¨

¨Hey, hey, hey. Y nosotras qué, ¿nos vamos a quedar paradas detrás del escenario cuando esto es para prepararnos para el Love Live?¨ apuntó Nico.

¨Si, es una canción de ellas dos. Claro que deberíamos solamente mirarlas.¨ Nico no objetó ¨Aunque sí deberíamos por lo menos planear la coreografía y la música nosotras mientras ellas preparan el vestido y la letra. Y para disimular, en los ensayos deberíamos ensayar la coreografía con ellas y luego se las enseñamos cuando terminen.¨ todas parecían de acuerdo menos Honoka, quien se acordaba de una integrante de cierto grupo de idols que simplemente le gustaba y que no le había podido hablar desde que quedaron de escribirse en el día que esa misma niña les daba consejos para su siguiente presentación.

Y ella ahí intentando unir a sus amigas.

* * *

La noche anterior Honoka casi que no había podido dormir. Debido a todo lo que estaba pasando a sus alrededores, tomó el coraje para por fin escribirle a aquella mujer que le había robado el aliento: Kira Tsubasa. Había decidido mientras miraba en la noche el techo de su cuarto, acostada en su cama con el celular fijando el chat con la líder de A-RISE. Tecleaba un simple `hola´ (aunque, nuevamente, la simplicidad es relativa) y lo borraba inmediatamente pensando que era un saludo muy seco y definitivamente no iba a servir para poder conquistar a tan prestigiosa estrella en el mundo de las idols. Sobretodo Honoka misma siendo mujer, claro que no sabía de las preferencias de Tsubasa y mucho menos si gustaba de alguien, aunque sólo podía soñar. Intentó con una foto de ella en la cama pero rápidamente quitó esa idea de su cabeza por la vergüenza que sentía al tomarse la foto, además de que pensándolo un segundo se había dado cuenta que era evidente que era un mensaje con claros indicios de un amor por detrás y estaba segura que la iba a espantar si llegase a mandar una foto como primer recurso.

Cuanto deseaba que fuese de día y que se encontraran con casualidad ya que en sus anteriores encuentros la conversación era tan fluida y tan agradable que con sólo acordarse de lo que hablaban, se daba un golpe en la cabeza al no haber aprovechado la oportunidad para acercarse un poco más. Ahora, pasaron de rivales (aunque Honoka nunca lo había visto de esa manera, después de todo Tsubasa era una idol a quien ella respetaba muchísimo y al parecer era igual para el otro lado) a conocidas y a una fase previa de una amistad forjada.

Siguió viendo su celular que marcaba las 11:09, ya se había quedado una media hora intentando escribir algo. Pero ya era inútil, seguramente Tsubasa se había quedado dormida (algo que Honoka ya había debido hacer, porque si su mamá se llegase a dar cuenta de que estaba viendo el celular en vez de haber dormido para levantarse para ir al instituto... ni podía siquiera ilusionarse con ir a la calle a verse con Tsubasa).

`Bueno, cuando sean las 11:11 le escribo lo primero que se me venga a la cabeza. Igualmente no me va a responder, ya es muy tarde.´ y miró los cuatro números (11:10) que quedaban fijos en su celular. Y esperó y esperó y esperó. Parecía que el tiempo fuese más lento para que el sufrimiento de la líder de M´s fuese in crescendo con cada milésima de segundo que pasaba. Y Honoka se empezaba a desesperar, era imposible que cuando más lo esperara más lento iba a llegar. Y por los segundos que quedaban le dio un debate completo si debía escribirle a Tsubasa y se imaginó la infinidad de posibilidades y de imposibilidades que podían o no ocurrir.

11:11

Su mente estalló y quedó vacía. Lentamente pulsó cuatro letras distintas en su celular y mandó el `simple´ mensaje y se fue a dormir. Había fracasado. Definitivamente no era lo que esperaba como para poder iniciar una conversación que pudiese iniciar así mismo una relación. Para ella era imposible. Por primera vez en su vida veía como el fracaso la tumbaba totalmente y no quería levantarse de el. Estaba experimentando el amor por primera vez en su vida y no le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo ni lo que conllevaba. Pensó en que debía contárselo a sus amigas para que le dieran apoyo. Si, aunque no perdía todas las esperanzas. Después de todo ni había visto el mensaje y ella misma sabía que Tsubasa era una persona extremadamente amable con todas y eso era de lo que más le gustaba de ella.

Ahora era sólo esperar al día siguiente.

* * *

`Me gusta Tsubasa´ dijo por el grupo que habían creado para hablar en privado sobre la canción. Al parecer no había ido tan mal como pensaba. A decir verdad, le había ido incluso mejor de lo que pensaba. Todos los regaños que había recibido de las profesoras y de Umi por usar el teléfono en clase habían valido la pena.

`Lo sabía. Mis cartas también me habían dicho sobre esto.´ ahora Honoka sí que sabía sobre la magia de Nozomi, pero se la agradecía. Era una buena táctica como para apoyar a la gente en tiempos difíciles y para poner las noticias mucho más ligeras.

`Oh, Honoka felicitaciones. Gracias por contarnos.¨ escribió Eli refiriéndose al poco respeto que expresaba Nozomi por la noticia.

`Y ¿ahora qué vas a hacer?´ le preguntó Nico con interés.

`No pues, creo que voy a seguir hablando con ella.´ dijo con simplicidad.

`Cuenta más...¨ dijo Maki ¨O no, no me interesa mucho.´

`Pues...´ les contaba o no. Ya que `Tuve una cita con ella´

`Qué´ escribió Eli

`Qué´ escribió Nico

`Qué´ escribió Maki

`Felicidades´ escribió Nozomi

`Felicidades´ escribió Rin

`Felicidades´ escribió Hanayo

`Gracias chicas. Aunque no fue una cita, cita. Fue más como una salida de amigas con una niña que me gusta.´

`¿Y sabes si le gustas?´ preguntó Rin

`Je, no sé. Tocará esperar. Creo.´ y así siguió la conversación con el grupo de amigas claramente interesadas en el tema.

* * *

El éxito del grupo había sido claro, en el mismo día y a la misma hora Umi y Kotori les habían dicho que se gustaban aunque ninguna de las dos sabía lo de la otra. Avanzaban a paso firme pero todavía les faltaba concretar todo. Sabían que los siguientes días iban a ser cruciales para que puedan formalizar una relación entre las dos, pero también sabían lo difícil que les iba a resultar que se confesaran. Así que decidieron que si por la fecha que iban a presentar la canción (que podía ser entres estas dos semanas siguientes) no lo habían hecho, lo harían ellas básicamente a la fuerza. Eran medidas extremas para que no fuera una relación tardía, querían que pasase ya. Pero debían esperar. Sabían que ellas dos necesitaban de su propio tiempo. Además también se tenían que preocupar de la propia relación de Honoka y Tsubasa porque esa relación también iba avanzando rápidamente con una segunda cita programada. Honoka no podía estar más feliz y todas las integrantes compartían la felicidad de ver a sus amigas de esa manera.

Solo faltaba preparar la coreografía y enseñársela a quienes la iban a presentar.

 **Carajo, creo que me fue bien en este capítulo pero el final no me acabó de gustar. Pero no sé cómo más acabarlo. Hah. Perdón por haberme demorado y, como siempre, muchas gracias por haber leído. Dejen sus reviews y lo que quieran, será recibido y agradecido y respondido.**

 **AaronVS3: gracias aunque... no sé si te guste este capítulo. Yo lo quería hacer, después de todo está en el summary. Me alegra que te haya gustado y hasta la próxima.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola. Perdón por la demora, estaba ocupadísimo disfrutando unas vacaciones y se me había olvidado completar la historia. Aunque sí hubo días donde decía: `Rayos, la historia´ (no en esas palabras) y me decía continuarla el siguiente día y no lo hacía y así llegué hasta aquí. Como sea... (incluso esta parte en negrilla la había escrito hace cinco días - este paréntesis y la historia son de hoy -)**

 **Bueno, puede sonar un poco anti-claimáctico (no se cual es la palabra en español para ello), pero... este es el capítulo final. Al parecer no me di cuenta sino hasta ahora así que... Este será el capítulo final de la historia. Muchas gracias por haber leído y nos `vemos´ abajo.**

 **14\. Final**

¨Yo creo que se lo debes decir lo más pronto posible.¨ dijo mi papá ¨No ganas nada intentando ocultarlo.¨ claro, como no.

¨Concuerdo contigo, sólo díselo y ya.¨ mi mamá añadió.

¨Pónganse en mis zapatos, no es para nada fácil.¨ ellos no sabían, su vida ... am-amorosa... fue planeada por sus familias. No digo que sea lo mejor pero esto es peor.

¨Te aseguro que no fue para nada fácil asimilar una unión premeditada con una persona que nunca has visto.¨ respondió mi papá.

¨Pero es mucho más difícil con una persona que has conocido por la mayoría de tu vida. Si de milagro me corresponde todavía queda mucho por recorrer. Qué tal si no funciona, si nos terminamos separando, si dañamos el grupo. Solo... no quiero que pase...¨ me aterraba todo eso. Luego... ¿qué haría yo? Este grupo es con el único con el que puedo realmente estar. Ni en el club de arquería me hablo con las integrantes además de las pequeñas recomendaciones que me piden.

¨Hija, en todo lo que uno se propone hay un pero.¨ empezó mi mamá ¨A veces, toca simplemente... hacer las cosas y esperar por lo mejor. Por ejemplo, qué pasaría si no le dices a tiempo y ella toda la vida te ha amado y nunca llegan a estar juntas.¨ claro, ella casi se va de nuestro lado si no hubiese sido por Honoka. Claro que fue en gran parte mi culpa por no haberle dicho que se quedara, por no haber dicho lo que tenía que decir cuando debía. Claro...

¨Igualmente no puedo hacerlo ahora... es imposible. Tengo que prepararme psicológicamente para eso y aún así no creo que lo logre.¨ tenía que hacerlo.

¨Así se habla. Ahora termina rápido tu desayuno que vas tarde para el instituto.¨ vi mi plato, casi lleno, y vi el reloj (8:48am). Ahhh, las clases empiezan a las 9:00 y normalmente voy saliendo de casa a las 8:40. Empecé a masticar más rápido pero mi papá me tocó el brazo y me hizo señas para que no me afanara.

¨Tranquila, si quieres yo te llevo. Así por lo menos no te tendrás que encontrar con Kotori sino hasta que lleguen a las clases.¨ le agradecí y empecé a comer más despacio.

* * *

(Unos minutos después)

¨Ahhhh... no creo que alcancemos.¨

¨Lo vamos a lograr, además a dónde te llevarían, ¿a la oficina de la rectora?¨ y empezó a reír mi mamá.

¨Mamá deberías tomar tu trabajo con más seriedad fuera del instituto.¨ no era habitual que se tomara su trabajo sin seriedad, pero ocurría de vez en cuando.

¨Tranquila, que yo sepa si llegas tarde sólo te dan un llamado de atención y ya. Nada grave.¨

¨Si pero tú ya debes saber como es Takanashi-sensei.¨ ella ponía más problema que cualquier otra profesora y todas tratábamos de evitar poner de malgenio, aunque Honoka siempre era la que lograba hacerlo. No le reprocho nada, ella realmente podía llegar a ser muy estricta.

¨¿Crees que la deba echar?¨ !¿QUÉ?¡

¨No, no lo hagas. Aunque puede ser un poco malhumorada, es muy buena profesora.¨

¨Si... pero al parecer la junta de profesores tampoco es fan de ella.¨

¨No creo que sea así, de pronto mucho estrés o algo.¨ y Honoka a decir verdad no le ayuda mucho. Pero así es ella así que no se puede hacer mucho.

¨Si, tienes razón... Pero eso no importa, qué piensas hacer con Umi.¨ me ruboricé por cómo saltó al tema tan de repente.

¨Ehh... no sé qué hacer. Esperar... no sé.¨ mi mente quedaba en blanco.

¨Bueno, te tendrás que ir preparando porque ya llegamos y ahí va ella.¨ ¿qué?

Miré hacia la ventana y ahí estaba Umi caminando a unos pocos metros. El corazón se me aceleraba ante todo lo que esto llevaba. Casi no pude dormir pensando en qué hacer después de ayer. Todo era confuso y raro.

¨Ve rápido con ella y yo voy hablando con sus padres. Para conocer a tus suegros.¨ y abrió la puerta y yo salí con la cara roja. Y mi mamá salió del carro y se fue directamente al carro que había parqueado al frente de las escaleras que llevaban al instituto. Umi iba ya por el último escalón.

Y empecé a caminar con dudas pensando en lo próximo que decir. Cada cosa que pensaba me hacía dudar de lo que quería decir pensando que sonaba tonto o poco natural. Y empecé a caminar más despacio para que no me viera, para que no nos encontrábamos antes de las clases para tratar de evitarla sólo un poco. Sentía miedo y me sentía rara y extraña y...

¨¡Umi!¨ gritaron sus padres que ya se habían encontrado con mi mamá y ella se devolvió a verlos y nos encontramos ¨¡Ahí está Kotori!¨ y me miró y no supo más que voltearse al otro lado, claro que yo también lo hice. Y empecé a caminar hacia ella con inseguridad pero ya no podía hacer nada más. Y llegué a su lado.

¨Hola.¨ me fui por lo simple con una sonrisa.

¨Hola Kotori.¨ me saludó con la misma simpleza ¨Que extraño, pensé que tu mamá no te traía para que caminaras.¨

¨Ah, es que iba tarde entonces... me tuvo que llevar.¨ reí un poco entre dientes.

¨Jajaja yo también me entretuve hablando con mi familia.¨

¨Ah y de que hablaron.¨ se estremeció y enrojeció. Debe ser algo `interesante´ si Umi se puse así Je je je. Pero sé que no me lo va a decir.

¨De nada importante... ¿vamos?¨ bueno, por lo menos no me preguntó a mí.

¨Si.¨ y caminamos a la clase.

* * *

¨Hola Kotori... Umi.¨ ... ¨No te pongas tan seria Umi. No es tan raro que yo haya llegado más temprano que tú ja ja ja.¨ río entre dientes pero yo la ignoré.

¨Hola Honoka.¨ la saludó una tímida Kotori. Pasé por el lado de Honoka y le di la letra.

¨Ohhh, la terminaste.¨ dijo emocionada y asintiendo ¨Buen trabajo.¨ y me dio un pulgar arriba.

¨Gracias.¨ le respondí ¨Aunque... Kotori me ayudó un poco al final... sólo para que lo sepas.¨ le dije con vergüenza esperando que ella entendiera a lo que me refería.

¨Oh, me parece perfecto. Entonces gracias a ti también Kotori.¨ Kotori sonrió.

¨No fue nada, Umi hizo la mayoría. Yo solo daba algunas ideas y recomendaciones.¨ dijo con sutileza.

¨No Kotori, realmente me ayudaste bastante. Y fue mucho mejor hacerla con alguien...¨ `sobretodo la que me gusta´ podía haber añadido pero no quise, ni pude.

¨Me alegro haber podido servirte de ayuda.¨ ahí llegó la profesora y todas nos sentamos inmediatamente para que pudiese empezar la clase.

Un momento después vibró mi celular. Era del grupo de M´s.

`Chicas Umi ya terminó la canción!´ escribió Honoka. La vi y no parecía moverse, ella tenía alguna clase de habilidad para esto.

`Buen trabajo Umi. Ahora sólo queda la coreografía. Al final del día se quedan ustedes dos para practicarla.´ escribió Eli.

`Ok´ escribí.

`Nos vemos´ escribió Kotori.

(En la tarde)

¨Bueno, ya leímos la letra y está perfecta.¨ dijo Nozomi.

¨Si, todas acordaron que era lo indicado para presentar.¨ añadió Eli ¨Maki ya tiene una idea de lo que hacer para la música y ya Hanayo anunció por Internet nuestro próximo show.¨ ya era hora de presentar lo que habíamos trabajado. Sólo quedábamos por ensayar el baile entre todas para que quede perfecto. Hablando de eso...

¨¿No sería mejor si estuvieran todas? Así podríamos decidir cómo vamos entrando y todo.¨

¨Ehhh, no creo.¨ dijo Eli dudando ¨Todas están cansadas y...¨

¨Y ya tenemos cubierto eso. Es simple de seguir así que no creo que sea necesario.¨ ¿okay?... por ahora lo importante es aprenderse los pasos.

¨Bueno.¨

¨Y... ¿cómo empezamos?¨ preguntó Kotori.

¨Planeamos de que fuese como un vals o un baile suave con el que podamos cantar sin necesidad de quedarnos sin aire.¨ si, suena lógico y bien ¨Como es una canción de amor pues lo más lógico es que sea con las parejas.¨ claro... ¨Y pues será como si la pareja estuviese bailando.¨ ohh.

¨Okay.¨ claro que esto no está bien. Cómo podré bailarle a Kotori mientras le canto una canción de amor que escribí pensando en ella. Es como si me estuviese confesando al frente de todo el mundo. Qué planea esta gente.

¨Suena divertido.¨ por lo menos Kotori sonaba interesada.

* * *

Voy a arruinar todo definitivamente si no me logro controlar. Quiero decir... bailar con Umi es... ahhh. Es mucho hasta para mí, además que me estaría cantando frente a frente como si se me estuviese confesando y... ahhh.

* * *

¨Creo que podré hacer algo.¨ por ahora trataré de no pisarla.

¨Muy bien.¨ entonces Eli y Nozomi se agarraron de las manos y juntaron sus cuerpos... mucho, y empezaron a bailar.

Se veían muy bien mientras ponían una música suave de fondo, que las dejaba bailar libremente y con firmeza. Bailaron unos cuantos segundos que verdaderamente me dejaron maravillada con lo que habían hecho. Volteé mi mirada a la que sería mi compañera de baile y la vi totalmente concentrada mientras cerraba firmemente sus manos al frente de su pecho. Me acerqué a ella un poco y suspiré. Le agarré de gancho y moví la cabeza sutilmente por la vergüenza para ver si quería bailar. Sonrió con un pequeño rubor y nos pusimos como ellas al principio. Y vi su cara de frente e inmediatamente volteé al otro lado por la vergüenza, así definitivamente no podía cantar. Y Kotori fue la que empezó el sutil movimiento ante mi parálisis por la vergüenza. Y bailamos un poco sin yo saber si estábamos como Eli y Nozomi querían, pero esto por lo menos servía de un poco de práctica. Por lo menos me gustaba el calor que sentía mientras bailaba un poco con ella.

¨Muy bien, aunque no es realmente lo que habíamos planeado.¨ dijo Nozomi ¨Servirá para ustedes, después de todo esa canción es suya.¨ sonreí y fuimos parando a medida que la grabación iba bajando de volumen indicando que ya se iba a acabar la canción.

Cuando paró por completo, no quería alejarme para tener que ver a Kotori de frente, no sabía con qué me iba a encontrar. Si con la sonrisa de siempre que me encantaba pero que simplemente me miraba como amiga o una sonrisa de consolación porque me había descubierto o una mirada distante o cualquier cosa que pudiese arruinarme debido a mi temor por las expresiones de amor que lleven a todo a la basura. Simplemente no sabía qué esperar o qué tratar de hacer. Así que decidí irme alejando de nuestro agarre y ver... un sonrojo en su rostro.

¨Ehhhh... ¿quieres continuar un poco más?, ya sabes... para practicar y todo eso.¨ me sonrojé ante toda la ternura que me daba esa forma en que me lo dijo y asentí con una sonrisa.

¨Nosotras nos vamos yendo.¨ dijo Eli mientras ponía la música a sonar otra vez ¨Guarden todo en su locker o donde quieran.¨ y cerraron la puerta dejándonos a solas.

Y continuamos bailando bajo las nubes que se iban formando por encima nuestro. Un frío irrelevante ante el calor que nos dábamos.

¨Bailas muy bien Umi.¨ me susurró en el oído.

¨Ehh... gracias. Tu también lo haces muy bien.¨

¨Gracias. Debe ser por M´s.¨ continuó Kotori ¨Eli principalmente.¨

¨No creo. Esto nunca es lo que normalmente bailamos. Aunque sí creo que nos ha ayudado.¨ realmente todas nos han ayudado.

¨Entonces, ¿tú dónde aprendiste?¨

¨Mi familia me enseñaba las danzas tradicionales y pues de ahí saqué un poco de aprendizaje.¨ al parecer llegaron a servir de algo. Seguimos un rato calladas mientras seguíamos en nuestro baile.

¨Oye Umi.¨ me llamó ¨Que tal si practicamos cantar porque no hemos hecho eso bailando así.¨

¨Ehhh... ¿segura?¨ asintió. Y empezó a cantar con su voz alguna canción que había escuchado en la radio. Me quedé un momento viéndola antes de que ella me mirara seriamente mientras sostenía una nota. Y empecé a cantar con ella, era divertido mezclar una canción pop con el baile que teníamos. Pero de la nada, me cayó una gota, y luego otra y así paramos y corrimos a por el equipo de sonido antes de que la lluvia llegara.

Y alcanzamos antes de que empezara a llover de verdad. Dejamos el equipo y Kotori me dijo que su mamá podría estar en su oficina, trabajando y que me podría llevar a mi casa. Y así fue, nos encontramos a la señora Minami terminando un papeleo y Kotori le explico la situación. Ella inmediatamente aceptó en llevarme. Y unos 10 minutos después nos fuimos en su carro, con ellas al frente y yo atrás. Y mientras las veía en silencio, me iba dando cuenta que una nueva oportunidad se me había escapado. Realmente era una estúpida por no haberme confesado mientras bailábamos. No sabía si iba a tener otra oportunidad y las palabras de mi mamá resonaban, no quiero no confesarme luego arrepentirme por ello. Definitivamente en mi próxima oportunidad lo iba a hacer sin pensarlo. No me importaba.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa me despedí y agradecí por haberme traído. Entré y mis papás me recibieron preguntándome que cómo me había ido. Cuando les conté lo que había pasado, no pudieron creerlo y me reprocharon por no haberlo hecho. Pero me dieron la confianza para la próxima oportunidad, la presentación de la canción. En el camerino antes de presentarla... no, mejor en el escenario... no, en el camerino después de presentarla.

Si, definitivamente lo iba a hacer.

 **Bueno, tal parece que este capítulo no es el final así que no va a ser tan anti-claimáctico como pensaba. Definitivamente el** **próximo será el último así que estén atentos porque hoy mismo (son las 2:00am cuando estoy escribiendo esto) voy a hacer el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por leer y hagan lo que quieran, será respondido.**

 **JustaBugintheWorld: que bien que te guste y aquí tienes la continuación... un poco tarde pero llegó... por fin... En serio espero que el final sí salga hoy. Nos vemos.**

 **AaronVS3: pues lo del final no me gustó tanto porque no me sentía bien mientras lo escribía pero era lo único que me salía, a decir verdad lo que me importa es que a ustedes les guste. Independiente de si estoy o no satisfecho con una parte, disfruto haciéndola y disfruto aún más sabiendo que hay gente que le gusta. Gracias y nos vemos.**


	15. Chapter 15

**(Si no han leído el capítulo anterior, no lean este. El anterior lo escribí hoy mismo, como a las 2:00am, así que pues... vayan.)**

 **Bueno, este sí es el capítulo final. Me demoré mucho más de lo esperado escribiendo esta historia pero eso ya va mucho más por mi culpa de no ser tan regular con los capítulos por la razón que sea. Me gustó bastante escribir la historia y espero que la haya disfrutado. Haré más fics y ya tengo la idea de lo que quiero hacer pero no sé cual hacer así que al final les preguntaré y esperaré una semana o menos (dependiendo de con cuanta frecuencia aparezca un voto) y así decidiré. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **FINAL**

¨Yo creo que deben separarse un poco durante la presentación.¨ opino Honoka con burla, una burla que me hizo sucumbir ante la vergüenza por lo que implicaba. Al parecer a Kotori también avergonzaba ¨Jajaja, no les digo por eso. Sólo que el público las querrá ver de frente por lo menos un rato, y hay que darles lo que quieren.¨ nos separamos un poco para poder escuchar. Y yo por lo menos para poder calmarme un poco.

Ya solo faltaban 3 días para presentar la canción, a menos de que haya un cambio repentino en el sitio o en lo que hemos ido planeando, todo va perfecto. Ya todas menos Honoka estaban preparadas para el día. No sabía si era la mejor idea que ella no fuese a presentarse ya que la gente podría especular sobre su relación con Tsubasa y eso podría presentar un problema, pero entendía a Honoka. Y además no tenía pareja para esta canción, y es de a dos lo que se supone que tenemos que hacer, cada una cantando su parte y luego uniendo la voz en algunas partes para generar un aura... ehhh... romántica... (bien, voy mejorando) para que se transmita mejor el contenido de mis letras. Hah... ahora que lo pienso... todos oirán lo que escribí y cómo lo escribí y sabrán que yo lo escribí (esa es la idea)... ehhh, no había pensado en eso. Ahhhhh, no sé si pueda soportar eso... y ya es muy tarde para retractarme, cómo no pensé en esto bien... aunque he avanzado con Kotori un poco... claro... ¡Está también eso!

¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo se lo digo? Ya he intentado escribirlo pero la vergüenza no me deja... es imposible.

¨Umi.¨ me llamó Kotori ¨¿Continuamos?¨

¨Ah, perdón. Estaba pensando en otra cosa.¨ en serio, ¿qué puedo hacer?

¨Tranquila, a mí también me pasa. Entonces... ¿seguimos?¨ me puso sus manos para que empezáramos a bailar.

¨Si, dale.¨ las agarré y empezamos de nuevo. Y las preocupaciones se esfumaron y me sentía bien bailando al ritmo de lo que había compuesto Maki. Pero más importante, estaba bailando con Kotori. Eso era lo que verdaderamente importaba.

`¿Será que se lo digo de una vez?´

Apareció esa opción en mi cabeza y vi a Kotori sonriendo mientras nos separábamos y nos volvíamos a unir.

Vi a Honoka y la miré, y ella me miró. Y yo le señalé a Kotori con vergüenza y esa misma vergüenza me ayudó para que captara lo que quería decir porque la ví abrir los ojos y señalarla mientras Kotori estaba de espaldas. Y asentí. Y ella movió los labios... tonta... y se disculpó por hacerme avergonzar y dudar por un segundo ante la vergüenza de lo que ella me acababa de `decir´.

¨Ya vuelvo. Voy a ver algo... por ahí.¨ ¿cómo es tan tonta?

¨Okay.¨ dijo Kotori sin importarle mucho, por lo menos no era tan evidente su movida. Y cuando nos acercamos nuevamente, era ahora o nunca... bueno, ni tan así pero era la mejor opción.

¨Kotori...¨ miré hacia otro lado para evitar enfrentarme, pero fue una mala movida porque ella inclinó su cabeza hacia mí, apoyándose contra mi pecho.

¨Si Umi.¨ mi corazón se aceleraba ante su cercanía. Era mucho más de lo que yo podía soportar.

¨Tengo que decirte algo.¨ bueno, vamos empezando.

¨Si...¨ se oía emocionada o asustada, era raro y yo no sabía que decir ahora.

¨¿Qué piensas de la canción?¨

* * *

¨Mmmm, es muy bonita. Se nota que le pusiste mucho esfuerzo.¨ ¿será que se me está confesando?... no... o sí... o... no, escúchala.

¨No, como... de la letra.¨ ¿a qué se referirá? ¨¿No es raro que te tome como referencia?¨ ohh, claro. Je je je me gusta para donde viene esto. Y su corazón está latiendo muy rápido y... ahhh esto puede ser. Pero hazlo rápido Umi, quiero saber.

¨Nop, ya estoy acostumbrada. Con todos esos poemas que haces sobre mí que también son muy bonitos y especiales.¨

¨Pero tampoco te parece raro eso. Ya sabes...¨ siiii, sí es, sí es, sí es... creo... ahhhhhhhhhhhh.

¨¿Como lo que tiene Honoka y Tsubasa?¨

¨Si.¨ ¡sigue hablando por favor! ¨Ehhh... que bien que ella tenga a alguien de pareja, ¿no?¨

¨Si, claro. Debe ser lindo tener alguien a tu lado de esa manera.¨ ¡y yo también la voy a tener!... pero tengo que esperar si ella es la que quiere confesarse, ¿pero qué hago cuando me lo diga? ¿La... beso? ¿La abrazo?

¨Ehhhh... si, deber ser lindo.¨ y se calló un momento, claro que debe estar pasando por un momento difícil, no saben cómo estoy pasándolo yo.

¨Y tú Umi, ¿tienes a alguien así?¨ la tenía que ayudar.

¨¿Q-q-ué?... ¿y-y-y-yo?¨ bueno, creo que la ayudaba ¨Yo... ehhh, no sé...¨ bueno... es entendible que me diga eso ¿no?... ¨¿Y tú?¨ me lo dijo forzándose.

¨Claro que hay alguien especial para mí.¨ sentí como se estremeció. Por lo menos eso me daba un poco de confianza.

¨¿Rin?¨ ... ¿Rin?...

¨Pues me gusta mucho su actitud pero no ando mucho con ella.¨

¨¿Eli?¨ ...

¨Nop¨

¨¿Nozomi?¨ ¿cuándo llegará a ella?

¨Tampoco.¨

¨Hanayo.¨

¨Puede ser un poco tierna pero tampoco.¨

¨Maki.¨

¨No es especial para mí.¨

¨Niko.¨

¨Me parece que no.¨

¨... ¿Honoka?¨ me pareció que se estremeció otro poco cuando la mencionó a ella.

¨No es la que escogería.¨

¨¿Entonces quién?, no puedo ser yo.¨ se alejó para verme con un sonrojo mientras yo no podía contenerme, no sabía qué hacer.

¨Mmmmm, ¿por qué no?¨ se alejó de nuestro agarre y se volteó.

¨Por nada. Solo olvida todo, es una tontería.¨

¨Definitivamente no creo que esto sea una tontería. No por la manera en que me lo dices y para nada por cómo me siento cuando me lo dices.¨ me acerqué a ella mientras me esforzaba como más no pude para decir lo que decía.

¨Y acaso... ¿cómo te sientes?¨ me preguntó con suavidad y me avergoncé, pero no podía dejar esto así.

¨¿Cómo me siento?...¨ me acerqué un poco más y le agarré las manos ¨Si te volteas vas a saber cómo me siento.¨ se quedó pensando un rato y luego empezó a respirar muy hondo como para calmarse.

¨Okay...¨ se empezó a voltear muy lento y yo sólo podía quedarme ahí esperándola.

Cuando se volteó por completo, su cabeza estaba totalmente roja (como la mía) pero ella estaba volteando su mirada hacia otro lado.

¨Si no me miras no vale.¨ lo dije entre dientes, era lo mejor que podía hacer. Y así volteó un poco la cabeza pero no del todo. Así que la ayudé... cogí su mejilla izquierda (la más alejada) y la traje hacia mi. Para usar mi último recurso para saber si realmente me había ido bien estando enamorada de Umi, usé mis labios para tratar los suyos y cerré los ojos para no ver su reacción.

Quería por lo menos disfrutar del momento.

* * *

...

...

...

...

* * *

Sus labios no se movían y ante la derrota me alejé un poco, con unas lágrimas en mis ojos. Lo había echado todo a perder.

* * *

¡¿QUÉ HACES?! MUÉVETE, SE ESTÁ ALEJANDO.

Y vi una de sus sonrisas que me dolían.

Era ahora o nunca.

Por fin pude mover mis manos hacia su nuca y moví sus labios hacia los míos. Y le correspondí su beso sin saber mucho lo que estaba haciendo, sólo sabía que era lo que quería.

(3 días después)

¨Y ustedes qué están haciendo, cámbiense.¨ en el camerino Kotori y yo éramos las únicas que nos estábamos preparando para la canción.

¨Pero si esta es una presentación suya.¨ ¿qué?

¨Claro, pues ustedes fueron las que hicieron todo, nosotras sólo ayudamos con el baile suyo.¨ miré a Kotori, también estaba sorprendida.

¨Además no hicimos nuestros vestidos, sólo están esos dos que les quedan perfectos a ustedes dos.¨

¨Yo no firmé para esto.¨ Kotori se puso al lado mío y me agarró la mano.

¨No creo que sea ideal que sólo nosotras dos nos presentemos.¨ así se habla.

¨Pero si lo avisamos por el Internet y miren cuanta gente hay.¨ el escenario estaba lleno según los dueños que nos prestaron este `pequeño´ teatro.

¨Eso... es...¨ saqué mi teléfono y puse la página que Hanayo había creado, sip salía `Hoy: Dueto KOTOxUMI´. Debí haber visto este aviso... estaba ahí.

¨Entonces vayan rápido, la audiencia las espera.¨ vi a Kotori y me agarró firmemente la mano.

¨¿Quieres hacerlo?¨ me preguntó.

¨No creo que pueda.¨ hace 3 días me había vuelto no-novia de Kotori y les habíamos dicho a nuestras amigas y les habíamos dicho a nuestras familias, creo que merecía un descanso ¨¿Tú quieres?¨ además que fuimos en nuestra primera cita oficial hace dos días.

¨Pues si es contigo no creo que haya mucho problema.¨ ehhh... ehhh...

¨No tienes por qué decirlo así.¨ lo dije entre dientes ante su comentario. Ella sólo río ¨¿Segura?¨

¨Sip.¨ y me besó la mejilla. Y dio su efecto porque ahora sí estaba mucho más motivada.

¨Entonces sí... hagámoslo.¨

Nos alistamos cada una en un camerino y salimos, Kotori se veía hermosa en su vestido y según ella yo me veía bastante bien así que... estaba bien por ahora. Nos deseamos la suerte y cada una fue por un pasillo porque la idea era salir de lados extremos para luego encontrarnos durante la canción en el baile que tanto habíamos ensayado. Me paré esperando la música de Maki y empecé a respirar, ya casi era hora... ya casi. Y ahí vi cómo se apagó la luz y oí cómo la gente gritaba y unos momentos después... empezó la melodía de Maki.

Y caminé hacia el escenario con seguridad porque lo que realmente importaba ya había pasado.

(1 día después)

`Vieron, Umi acaba de pasar a Hanayo y a Rin en popularidad en tan solo un día!´ me escribía Honoka `Aún te falta mucho para alcanzarme jajaja.´ escribió Honoka con prepotencia.

`Las cartas me lo dijeron.´ escribió Nozomi.

`Buena esa Umi.´ escribió Eli.

`Felicidades.´ escribió Hanayo. No creo que a ella le importe mucho eso, está viviendo su sueño después de todo.

`Bien hecho.´ escribió Maki.

`Felicidades Umi.´ escribió Kotori. Pensé que iba a ser mucho más.

`Esperen a que saque mi single y verán lo que es una victoria verdadera.´ escribió Niko.

`Cállate mocosa.´ respondió Maki. En serio no pueden andar una oración sin empezar a pelear `Ni te van a dejar.´

`Ja ustedes piensan que me controlan, no puedo ni ponerme seria con ese insignia¡picante mensaje de tan insignificante persona.´ respondió Niko.

`No te vamos a dejar.´ respondió Nozomi.

`No´ Honoka.

`No´ yo

`No´ Eli.

`No creo que sea bueno que esto se vuelva tan habitual.´ Kotori

`Ya verán!¨ respondió Niko.

`Felicidades, pero espera a que Hanayo y yo hagamos un dueto.´ por último fue Rin.

Dejé mi teléfono otra vez en la mesa y me fui al baño a lavarme los dientes, eran las 9:20am del sábado y acababa de desayunar. Aunque hice esto por un poco de popularidad, o más bien reconocimiento diría yo, eso fue en últimas lo menos importante con todo lo que pasó entre Kotori y yo y nosotras y las chicas y al parecer también Honoka con Tsubas porque supongo que se empezaron a hablar mucho más desde el día que nos invitaron a UTX. Me alegro por ella y por todo lo que pasó.

(BRRRRRR)

Mi celular... deben seguir discutiendo la popularidad o algo.

`Kotori´ ¿Kotori? A ver...

`Umi, para celebrar que la canción te haya servido, ¿quieres salir hoy?´ ahh, entonces querías felicitarme en privado. Gracias Kotori.

`Si, claro.´ me gané una cita por la canción (y la relación ahora que lo pienso).

Definitivamente fue lo mejor haber aceptado hacer esa canción y todo lo demás.

`A qué horas y dónde nos encontramos?´

 **Bueno, ahora sí es el final final ya no hay más, por lo menos escrito por mí. Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí se les aprecia mucho eso debido a que es bueno saber que hay alguien que lee esto. Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron (y dejarán, si algo) un review o un favorito o un follow todo eso se aprecia mucho.**

 **Y se preguntarán por qué escribí ¨(...) por lo menos escrito por mí.¨, pues... si alguno quiere traducir la historia (ESTO REALMENTE ME SERVIRÍA MUCHO, GRACIAS) o hacer lo que quieran con ella (un spinoff, una secuela, lo que sea), hágalo. Sólo tiene que avisarme por review acá o por lo menos poner que lo sacaron de aquí y no se que. Bueno... ahí les dejo esa opción si quieren escribir algo o si quieren ayudarme.**

 **Ahora, tengo 4 opciones de fics para hacer, ustedes escogerán por votación si quieren que alguno de estas opciones sea la que escriba primero (las voy a escribir todas en algún momento u otro). Así que las opciones son:**

 **\- TSUBAxHONO: este sería un one-shot o two-shot (algunos los llaman así). LOVE LIVE**

 **\- KYOxSAYA: sería también un one-shot. PUELLA MAGI MADOKA MAGICA**

 **\- KYOxAYA: este sería de 7 o 14 capítulos (sí, esas dos opciones; cuando lo haga sabrán el por qué). YURU YURI**

 **\- HIMExCHIKA: este no sé cuantos capítulos tendría, pero no creo que tenga más de 10. KANNAZUKI NO MIKO**

 **Bueno, sin más que hacer. Me despido y hasta el próximo. Gracias**


End file.
